A Life Like No Other: Book One
by Daisy996
Summary: Renesmee is like no other child around and this story follows her childhood from her first birthday. All pairings are cannon and the story combines elements from both the books and movies.
1. Birthday

**A/N This is my first FanFic and I would really appreciate some feedback about it. I have worked hard at this and will update every two weeks. This story follows Renesmee's childhood from her first birthday and I would like to continue with other books that follow the rest of her life.**

**I don't own anything except the ideas of how the story changes.**

**Chapter 1- Birthday- 10 September 2007**

I felt a beautiful, warm, soft hand stroke my face and I could smell the beautiful woodsy scent of the hands owner. Jacob; _my_ Jacob.

'Wake up my beautiful Renesmee. Happy Birthday!' He excitedly said as my eyes fluttered open.

'Thank you Jakey! But what time is it? I want to go back to sleep!' I really wasn't a morning person; I wanted to stay in bed until later.

'It's almost nine in the morning Ness. And you have to get out of bed now or Alice is going to go mental!'

'Five more minutes?' I hoped.

'Not a chance birthday girl! Up you get!' And with that he pulled back the covers and carried me out the door. I was staying in my room in the cottage for now but in a week we were going to move to Canada, so this week I had to clean my room.

As Jake carried me into the lounge room I heard Aunt Alice giggle, she really wasn't very quiet for a vampire.

'Happy Birthday Renesmee!' Everyone yelled as Jake and I walked in.

Everyone then started to sing Happy Birthday to me, but all in a different language. Mum sang in English as she knew the least amount of languages, Alice sang in French, Jasper sang in German, Rosalie in Spanish, Emmett in English but a joke version and Daddy played the piano because he didn't like to sing. Nanna Esme and Grandpa Carlisle didn't sing but they stood in the middle of the room holding my presents. If anyone else was to sing one song in so many languages at the same time, they would've sounded horrible but my family made it work.

After they finished singing I noticed that Uncle Jasper had a camera and kept taking photos every few seconds and Uncle Emmett had a video camera recording everything. My family went a bit insane in recording every part of my short childhood.

Aunt Alice then leapt forward and pulled me into her arms for a bone crushing hug. I was then passed around like a parcel in pass the parcel with my parents the last to claim me.

'Happy Birthday darling, we love you so much.' Mum whispered in my ear.

'More than my own life.' Daddy repeated, I had heard that phrase so many times in the past year.

Nanna then announced that it was time for me to open my presents. From her and Grandpa I got a simple silver chain necklace that had a small pendent on it of our family crest.

'Once you have been part of the family for a year you get your own piece of jewellery with the crest. It is a bit of a tradition we have going on that your grandfather started when we got married.' Nanna explained to me.

I touched each of their cheeks and gave them a silent _thank you, it's beautiful_.

From Aunt Rose and Uncle Em I got a box filled with old books and movies that they thought I would enjoy. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jaz got me a suitcase filled with clothes and some vouchers to go and get more.

Mum and Daddy's present was next. The each took one of my hands and led me outside the cottage and covered my eyes. They then walked around the side of the cottage and took their hands off of my eyes. In front of me was a bike! My first bike! It was different to most bikes aimed and children my age. You see, although today is one year since I was born, I age the same amount in three months that a human does in a year. This meant that I was physically the same as a four year old but I had the brain capacity of a vampire and was much smarter than a four year old.

This bike looked like it was built for speed. It was shiny and black, with thin wheels like a racing bike, but was much smaller. It still looked a little big for me, but that was good because I wanted to keep it longer than three to six months. It was beautiful and I guessed that it would've been either custom made or my family made it.

_Thank you so much!_ I pushed into both of my parents heads, before I let go of their hands and ran to the bike. I carefully moved the bike away from the wall it was leaning on and wheeled it over to where my parents and Jake were standing.

'So who is going to teach me to ride this?' I asked them.

'Well Nessie, I think you should go inside, have some breakfast, get dressed and then you can choose who gets to teach you. How does that sound?' Daddy replied.

'Okay Daddy. Jake, would you like to teach me how to ride my bike? Please?'

'Anything for you Nessie. But I am really hungry, so let's have breakfast first. Okay?' Jacob replied.

'Sure, sure.' I smiled at the use of Jake's phrase.

For the rest of the morning, Jacob taught me how to ride my bike. I was pretty good at it and after one lap around the big house with Jacob holding onto the back of my seat he let go. He kept running next to me for another half hour, steadying me when I needed it but that wasn't often.

At around twelve thirty in the afternoon, my party guests started to arrive. First Grandpa Charlie came in the cruiser with Sue and Billy. Then Sam and Emily, Paul and Rachel, Jared and Kim, Quil and Claire, Seth, Leah, Embry, Brady, and Collin all came to the big house. They were the pack members who had continued to phase after the Volturi incident happened nine months ago.

The other wolves had all decided that they didn't want to be a wolf and they stopped as soon as they had enough control, and they went on with their lives, and I didn't really know them. I had expected that Sam, Paul and Jared might stop phasing soon to grow old with their imprints but Grandpa Carlisle made the discovery that the imprints all aged rather slowly; around one year of age every five years. So physically all of the wolves were still older than the girls and would be for a long time. We had also found that Claire was aging slightly faster than other girls her age, but only subtly and nothing like my aging. She would just be one of those girls that people call and early bloomer or something; I still didn't completely understand that.

Once all of the guests were here Alice came out of the house to drag me off of my bike and inside for my party. As soon as I was inside I ran, at human speed, to Grandpa Charlie to give him a hug. I was used to seeing him at least once a week and now I was moving away! I was going to come back to Forks with Mum and Daddy and Jacob once a month but I still wanted to stay here.

'Happy first birthday, Nessie!' He said to me as he hugged me tightly.

'Thank you Grandpa!'

After a few minutes Grandma Esme and Aunt Rose brought all of the food out for everyone to eat. They had cooked lots of party food like mini pies, sausage rolls, hot dogs and some other dishes like salads and a pasta bake. Everyone dug in and laughed at Claire, who had put up a bit of a fuss when Quil tried to give her some of the salad.

Then it was time for my presents. Sue (who was seeing Grandpa Charlie and living with him) I got a box full of hair stuff and play make up. You might think that because we had all of this money that I wouldn't be interested in play make up, but I was still a little kid and I really did want to go and play with it.

From the wolf girls (the imprints and Leah) I got a beautiful handmade dream catcher that they had obviously put a lot of effort into. It was a large wooden hoop wrapped in red brown coloured cotton with the cotton making the web designs through the hoop. Hanging from the bottom of it on thin leather strips was an assortment of feathers and a large carved wolf charm. I thought it was absolutely beautiful and I hugged them all.

Leah and I had a weird relationship. Everyone expected her to hate me and I think that at first she only hated the idea of me not actually me. But after the Volturi incident passed, she accepted me and got to know me, and we now saw each other as sisters. We usually got along well but could have our disagreements.

Billy and Charlie had put some money together and bought me a little fishing rod because about a month ago they had taken me with them and I loved it. It was really weird but I loved just sitting there in the boat and watching the fish swim around under us. My eyesight was good enough that from sitting in the boat I was able to see that a shark had swam underneath us. But when I told Grandpa and Billy, they couldn't see it and Grandpa started reciting his motto of 'need to know' over and over again.

From all of the wolves I got a necklace that was made of thin leather strips that had some small coloured stones weaved into it and a small wolf charm that someone had carved that was the same colour as Jacob's wolf form. They later told me that Jacob had carved the charm, and it was absolutely beautiful. The charm was just like tho one that Mum had on her bracelet that Jake gave her when she was human.

Everyone hung around for the next few hours and I spent a lot of that time trying out my new make up on Claire, Leah and I even got bit of eye shadow on Seth when he fell asleep on the couch because he had patrol last night. After Emmett took a few photos on his phone, we woke him up and it was possibly the funniest thing that happened all day.

At around six o'clock Jacob walked up to me and picked me up.

'Nessie, I have another present for you! Actually it is from the pack as well, but it was my idea first!' He sounded quite proud when he said that it was his idea. In the last year the packs had reformed and Jacob was now the Alpha of all the wolves with Seth as his Beta and Sam was just a wolf, not a leader. This is what he had wanted as he felt like he needed to spend more time with Emily and he didn't want to have so much responsibility.

'What is it Jakey?'

'Close your eyes and you will find out.' He whispered mysteriously into my ear.

Just then Mum walked up, gave me a hug and put a blindfold over my eyes before once again saying happy birthday and walking off, to Daddy I presume.

After Mum had moved away Jake started walking outside and got into the backseat of a car with me. I smelled Sam and Emily so I presumed that it was their car. Someone then started driving and we headed towards La Push. We drove for around twenty minutes and when Jake opened the car door I could smell the sea, forest and something burning.

'Surprise Nessie! We are having a little pack party for you! And the elders have come and they are going to tell you the stories and then I have something very important to tell you, don't worry, your parents already know everything and they are okay with it.' Jake told me as he took off my blindfold, revealing the cliffs that I had always been able to see from First Beach but had never been on top of.

For the next hour or so I watched all of the wolves, their imprints and the elders cook hotdogs on stretched out wire coat hangers and drink huge amounts of soft drinks straight from the bottle. I didn't need to eat very often and had already had two meals today so Jake gave me a small bottle of lemonade to drink instead of having a hotdog, and lemonade was my favourite thing to drink apart from blood.

After everyone had had their fill Billy started to tell the stories. The whole pack was there with their girlfriends and Quil had even brought Claire with him. The stories that Billy told were the ones of the Spirit Warriors and Taha Aki. Quil's Grandpa, who everyone called Old Quil, then told the story of the third wife and when he told that I instantly made the connection of between the third wife and Taha Aki's relationship and how it ws like some of the wolves relationships with their girlfriends.

After the stories were told Jake asked me if I wanted to go for a walk and he took me down to the beach where we sat on a big white log that looked like it was a whole tree that washed up onto the beach in a storm.

'When you heard the story of the third wife, what did you think?' Jacob asked me.

'I thought that it was really special how he loved her more than his own life and that he wasn't able to return to his human form after she killed herself to save the tribe. I also thought that I had seen that sort of relationship before and then I decided that it was just like how Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, Paul and Rachel are. Then I thought about it more and it was very similar to how Quil and Claire are. And You and me.' I said the first part of this little speech very confidently and then as I got to the part about us I started to talk a little quieter and less confidently.

'You are such a smart girl Nessie, and I am glad that you made the connection so quickly and understand that it doesn't just happen like in the story, but can be different as well.' He seemed a little nervous now. 'We have a new name for it now instead of a spirit wife, we call it an imprint. The story says that it is really rare but it is happening quite a lot with this pack and I imprinted on you when you were born.'

_What does it mean?_ I used my gift to ask.

'Well, it means that I am whatever you want me to be. I can be your big brother, your best friend or anything else that you need me to be. But I am always going to be yours.' He said the last bit with conviction.

_So Sam, Paul, Jared and Quil have all imprinted and they are whatever the girls want them to be?_ I was a bit confused because Sam and Emily were getting married soon but Quil was like Claire's abused babysitter. Did the girls decide that this is what they wanted?

'Yes Nessie, they all imprinted and the older girls all fell in love with their wolf but because Claire is so young they are like brother and sister. Maybe one day she will love him, but for now he is happy just to play with her.'

_Does that mean that one day we will love each other like that?_ I was curious now; it was such a strange thing to happen.

'Maybe, but the decision is all yours. I am only telling you this now so that you will know why I am moving with you guys to Canada. I don't want you to feel like I am leaving my family and home behind because where ever you are in the world is where my home is. Okay Nessie?'

'Sounds good to me. So you are really coming with us to Canada?' I was really happy now because even though Mum and Daddy were bringing me back to Forks once a month to visit everyone, I still knew that I would miss Jacob if he didn't come with us.

After we talked a bit more Jake picked me up and carried me back to the top of the cliffs where the fire was. I was starting to get a little bit sleepy and I could see that Clair was as well. Jake sat down next to Quil, who had Claire in his lap wrapped up in a blanket, and I reached up to Jake's face to show us sitting like that. So he grabbed a blanket from behind him and wrapped me up like a little present.

As I sat there thinking about how much of a great day I had, I fell asleep. It was nice and warm and soft here in Jacob's arms. He was my Jacob and nothing would ever change that.


	2. Moving

**Hi there! I have updated a bit sooner than I thought as I had a few days off of school this week as I had a migraine and about the only thing that didn't hurt was to use my laptop. I have to get my vision checked soon because that might be causing the migraines, but hopefully I don't need glasses. Anyway, I am rambling and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I don't own anything except the idea of the new house, everything else is Stephenie Meyer's.**

**Chapter 2- Moving- 17 September 2007**

The next few days were pretty uneventful. I had to clean my room so that I could pack all of my possessions to take with me and donate the ones that I didn't want or need anymore. I was going to donate all of my clothes as I had outgrown them in the last week with my three monthly growth spurt. The only clothes that I was taking with me were in the suitcase that Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper got me for my birthday, just enough to make sure I wasn't naked until Alice would take me shopping.

Jacob had also packed up everything that he had and it was all currently sitting in boxes in our garage waiting for the moving truck that we had hired to take everything we couldn't replace with us to the new house.

Today was the day before the big move and I was hanging around as everyone was putting their cars that were going with us into the special truck we had hired to take the cars to the new house. After Daddy had put his Vanquish into the truck along with Alice's Porsche and Carlisle's Mercedes I noticed that there were three motorbikes in the garage.

'Daddy, who's motorbikes are they? I know that the fancy silver one is Uncle Jasper's, but I haven't seen the other two.'

'The red one is your mothers and the black one is Jacob's. Why did you ask?'

'I was just curious. I hadn't seen them before and I didn't know that Mum could ride a motorbike, and I knew the Jake could but I had never seen it.'

'Your mum learnt while she was human and it was Jacob who taught her. And they kept both of the bikes at his place but decided to bring them on the move. We are going to put them in a trailer behind Emmett's jeep for the trip and that way Jacob can get out and ride if the smell is too much for him.'

...

The next day I was woken up at seven in the morning by Jake and he asked me if I wanted to come out to breakfast with him so that everyone else could put everything in the cars and pack up my bed. We just went to the local diner, but they had a pretty good breakfast menu and I had a kid's serve of pancakes while Jake had two serves of the biggest fry up they had. Since I was born, human food had grown on me and we found that the bigger I got, the more I ate of it.

By the time we got back to the house it was nine o'clock and time to leave. I quickly said my goodbyes to the house and cottage (kind of childish but I was just a kid!) and hopped into Mum's Ferrari with Jacob in the backseat with me. Daddy and Aunt Rose had sold their cars so the only ones that we were driving were Mum's and Emmett's, so Alice sat in next to me as there wasn't enough room.

It took us around two hours to get to the Canadian border as Daddy was driving while Alice was looking into the future to make sure we didn't get pulled over, and Emmett followed behind us. We had all of our documents checked and not long after we were on our way again.

About five minutes after we got through the border, Daddy pulled over and Jake got out of the car. Because we pulled over, so did Emmett as we had agreed earlier that if one stopped, we both stopped. Jake walked to the back of Emmett's jeep; to the trailer, and got his bike out. I wonder what it is like to ride a motorbike.

'No Renesmee, you are not going to ride on a motorbike!' Daddy answered my thoughts.

'I was just curious Daddy. But could someone take me on a ride later? It doesn't have to be Jacob. Mum or Uncle Jasper could take me, maybe?'

'Maybe, I am not making any promises though, okay?'

...

We got to the new house around an hour later. Daddy had lead the way again, with Jacob on his bike in the middle and Emmett driving behind. The drive way to the new house was much like the one at the Forks house. It was a small dirt track that was almost invisible and about ten miles north of the small town nearby.

The drive was about three miles long and seemed to lead straight to the middle of the forest before it suddenly opened to a large clearing. The house stood in the middle of the clearing much like the old one, but even from just seeing the front I could see that it was quite a bit bigger than the old one.

It was big and panelled in white wood, with a dark slate roof, dark wooden window frames and there were so many windows! We loved to have lots of natural light in our houses and it seemed that this one was no exception. There was a porch that stretched the front of the ground floor, and smaller balconies that were on some of the windows on the other two floors that were all around the house.

Within a second of the car stopping, Mum was opening the door next to me and pulling me into her arms. All of the family and Jake were then making their way up to the porch and Mum followed with me on her back. As mum was quite short it was fairly awkward for her to carry me any other way than on her back. (I was quite tall for my relative age.) Alice also carried me on her back, but everyone else was tall enough to comfortably carry me on their hips or in their arms.

Esme opened the doors and lead us all in. Only she had actually seen the inside of the house, but Aunt Alice had no doubt seen it in a vision and Daddy in their minds. The whole bottom floor seemed to be the living room, dining room, kitchen and music area, much like the house in Forks. There was also a small guest room and bathroom on the ground floor as we now had some human family.

We were then lead upstairs to the second floor. It was a long hallway with doors on either side and a large window at the end that looked out to the backyard. Esme lead us down the hall pointing out what the rooms where. My room was at the end of this hallway on the right hand side, and Jake's room was directly opposite mine. Our rooms were identical but a mirror image of each other. When you walked into my room, the back wall had a large window that stretched across the width of the room but didn't go all the way to the floor. In the centre of this window was a large double door that led out to a balcony that joined my room with Jake's.

Opposite the window wall there were two doors; one to my closet and one to my bathroom. At the moment my room was just plain white and had no furniture as I was going to be allowed to decorate it how I wanted tomorrow. Mum put me down then to let me explore my room. I looked in the closet that was the same length of my room, but half the width. It had shelves and racks all the way down the two sides. On either side of the door was shelving that looked like it would be for shoes and other little things like bags and hats. The other wall was an inbuilt dresser with a floor to ceiling mirror in the centre.

After I checked out the closet I ran into the bathroom to check that out. On the right hand side there was a long counter that had a mirror above it. This room looked to be the same size as the closet and had white tiles just over halfway up the walls and then just white paint. I think I was going to paint that after I finished my room. There was a toilet in the corner, after the counter ended, and in the other corner there was the shower. It was a huge shower and I didn't see the need for it to be so big, but I didn't care. Along the wall opposite to the counter was a very long bath. It was also very deep and would be plenty big enough when I finished growing and was around five foot eight, like Grandpa guessed how tall I would be.

After I finished looking in the bathroom I went back into the hallway were my family and Jake were. I bounded over to Jake and held my arms up; indicating that I wanted him to carry me. He lifted me up and rested me on his hip which was the most comfortable way for him to hold me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck possessively; he was _mine._

Daddy chuckled at my possessive thoughts. 'How do you like your room sweetheart?' Daddy asked.

_I love it and I can't wait to decorate it!_

'Esme, Alice, I think you have some competition with decorating! Nessie is already planning exactly what sort of furniture and colour scheme her bedroom and bathroom will have.' Daddy chuckled.

We continued our tour then. On the same floor as me and Jake was A guest room next to mine that was similar to our rooms, but was a little smaller and didn't have the walk in closet. There was also Grandpa's study/ hospital room and his and Nanna's bedroom. And the final room on this floor was a small study that Jake and I could use for our computers.

We then continued upstairs where there were three bedrooms all with an ensuite. These rooms were for Mum and Daddy, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett. All of their rooms were pretty much the same as mine, in fact, it appeared that all of the same design, just in different locations.

After the tour inside, Esme took us out the back to see the garden. It was very large and had plenty of room for everyone to practice fighting and playing our highly adapted versions of sport that we enjoyed so much. There was also a very large playground that had been built out of logs and rope that tied the logs together.

The playground was at least fifteen feet high at the highest point and shaped like a castle. There were four large, square towers that were arranged in a square with sides that were around twenty feet long. Across the front there was a wall that was also made of logs and had a large door with a draw bridge that went over the garden of blue and green flowers. From where Jake was standing with me I couldn't see the rest of the castle as it was built partially into the forest.

Jake seemed to sense that I wanted to go and play on it so placed me down on the ground and I ran at the fastest speed I had ever gone myself. I was at the castle in just over a second and then I walked in over the drawbridge. Inside was a large open space, which had a roof, which I guessed served as a floor for the top part. In each corner there was a different was to get from one level to the other. The front right tower was closed in except for a little opening and it looked like there were lots of little platforms all the way up that just had a small hole to climb through. The front left corner just has a wooden ladder that went through a hole in the roof. The back left corner had a rope dangling from the centre that I could either climb up of down on. And the back right corner had rope tied and wound around all four posts like a spider web.

I ran to the spider web corner and climbed up in a couple of seconds and admired the top floor. It was completely floored and had little triangular roofs that looked like to tops of castle towers. The rest of it had no roof but parts of it had some shade clothe hanging between the towers.

I then realised that there was a ladder that went from the side of the castle up into a tree. The ladder was a small rope one that had small planks of wood as the rungs and it led to a small landing in one of the trees. This then had a whole lot of ropes that I could climb across into other trees and I saw that hanging from one of the trees was the biggest swing set I had ever seen. There was a rope hanging from one branch that had a loop big enough for someone's foot at the bottom and several knots up the rope. Then handing from another branch and closer to the ground was a tire swing that was just the usual car tire hanging on a rope. The last swing was a quite large plank of wood that was suspended by two ropes that went straight up to the branch above it. The wooden plank was big enough that two people could sit on it but still small enough that one person was comfortable to swing by themselves.

As I ran over to my family to thank them, I saw that they had already started to unpack the few things we had brought with us. Tomorrow was going to be a day filled with shopping for furniture and new clothes. Daddy had told me that Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose liked to get everyone new clothes for each new house we moved to as it was easier than taking everyone's large wardrobe with them across the country and it was also a good excuse to go shopping. Nanna also like to completely redecorate and change styles when we moved. This was a good thing because it meant we could keep all of the furniture at the old house in Forks for when we went back to visit. Before I was born they never really went back to the old houses for a few decades until they moved back there because they like to just leave towns until everyone that knew them was dead or too old to remember.

But Mum wanted to go back an visit Charlie as often as she could and she thought that I should grow up knowing who my Grandpa was and having a good relationship with him, especially because he was only very young and would be around for a long time. So we had decided that Mum, Daddy, Jake and I were going to go back once a month of a weekend. Jake was also going to run down a bit more often to make sure that everything in the pack was going okay and that there were no threats around La Push.

...

At around eight o'clock I was starting to get really tired and wanted to go to sleep. As there were no beds in the house yet, Jacob and I had to sleep on air mattresses. I found mine really uncomfortable and after an hour and a half of tossing and turning, I heard Jake settle onto his for the night. I decided to go into his room and sleep next to him tonight as he was more comfortable than the mattress. For the second time in a week I fell asleep in the arms of Jacob; _my Jacob._


	3. Christmas

**Hey, I am updating a little early this time because I am about to leave on a two week holiday on the beautiful Gold Coast in Queensland and I would recommend you to go if you get the chance. The next chapter might be a little late because of the holiday but I will get a bit of writing time. I did end up getting glasses and I have no idea how I lived with crappy vision for so long.**

**I don't own anything, except Nessie's castle.**

**Chapter 3- Christmas- December 2007**

We had been living in the new house for three months now and Mum, Daddy and Jake took me back to Forks last month for Thanksgiving. We stayed at the cottage as the big house was all packed up and Thanksgiving dinner was at Poppy's house. Over the long weekend I had decided that it was too confusing to have two Grandpas', so I decided that Grandpa Charlie was Poppy and Grandpa Carlisle was Poppa. Jake thought this would be more confusing but it made sense to me, so I was going to keep that as their names.

We were supposed to go back to Forks this month, but instead we had decided to have everyone come up to Vancouver for Christmas. This meant that Poppy and all of the pack members, imprints and Billy and Sue were going to be staying with us. We didn't have enough beds for everyone so some of the wolves without imprints would be sleeping on mattresses in Jakes room, Leah was on a camp bed in my room, Billy was in the guest room on the ground floor and Poppy and Sue were sharing the guest room next to mine. The wolves with imprints were all staying at the ski resort in Whistler while everyone else got day passes for the slopes. Poppy and Sue had been going out since just after I was born and I think they are going to get married, so does Alice, but no one else agrees. I don't know why anyone would bet against Alice, but then again I don't think she has had a vision of it yet because if they did get married there would be a lot of wolves at the wedding, and me, possibly, probably.

It was now a week until Christmas and everyone wanted to make this one better for me than the last one had been. I can remember everything that has happened in my life since I was able to start thinking and understanding thoughts when I was still in Mums tummy. So I could defiantly remember last Christmas and it was very strange, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jazz weren't there and everyone seemed really stressed because just a few days later the Volturi came and wanted to kill us. That was really the biggest event in my short life because not only was everyone I knew threatened, but I also met Nahuel, another half vamp like me. He filled us in on all the details we needed to know about me and I learnt that I would be able to live forever like the rest for my family. Since he left I have written to him a few times and he sent a letter from his youngest sister to me. She was six now and thought that she was fully grown which made Poppa think that half vampire girls grew faster than boys, just like in humans as well.

At the moment I was sitting in the garage 'helping' Aunt Rose with her car. When I say helping, I was really just sitting next to her talking and occasionally finding a tool for her that was out of her reach. At the moment everyone was out hunting except for Jacob, who was quickly riding his bike into the nearest town of Whistler. We had chosen to live close to Whistler as there was mostly cloudy and foggy days that meant we could be seen in the daylight and we were also fairly close to Squamish, where there are six different schools I could go to and also close enough to Vancouver if we wanted to go. In Squamish there was also a hospital that Poppa applied to work at and a University for everyone to go to. Poppa got the job and was going to start in the New Year. There were also a lot of black bears around the mountain that we could hunt. The humans in the area regularly saw them but really didn't understand just how many of them there were, there were thousands more than they assumed.

'Hey Ness, can you pass me that wrench by your foot?' Rose asked me, breaking my train of thought.

'Here you are. What would you do without me?' I asked as a rhetorical question, and Rose understood that it wasn't meant to be answered and kept her mouth shut, but I could tell that she wanted to say something like 'Just reach out and grab it' or 'kick it with my foot'. Rose and I were really close and sometimes we had an almost mother/daughter relationship but other times we were like sisters. And I think that as I get older it will be more like sisters.

About five minutes later Jake came into the garage with his shiny black bike, and saw that we were working on Rose's new red 2007 BMW M6 convertible, which was the same as her previous car but a newer make. If you didn't know anything about our family dynamics and you spent a day in the house, you would defiantly see that I spent a lot of time with Jake and Rosalie as I knew a lot about cars and bikes, and couldn't wait until I was bigger and could learn to drive. Jake had already told me that he would teach me how to ride a motorbike as soon as I was big enough and my parents agreed, of course.

'Jakey, your home!' I said as I got up and ran to him. 'How was Whistler?'

'Meh, it was alright I guess. I just needed to pick up a few little things for Christmas. Hey Blondie, how's the car going' He turned to look at Aunt Rose.

'It's all good, just trying to get it to run a bit faster and on a little less gas. I don't want to have to constantly be stopping for gas when I am off at college next year.' In the last year Rose and Jake had really started to get along better. The fought less and less and even started to help each other out with cars, although at the moment Rose had to teach Jake a lot about sports cars as he never really had a chance to fix one up before.

...

On Christmas Eve morning, all of our guests arrived. Emmett and Daddy had waited down the end of the driveway to let them know where to turn off and then run back down the drive with them. They had three cars that were all full and no one looked very comfortable. When I saw that they had arrived I ran out the front to see Poppy and Sue, Billy, Sam and Emily, Paul and Rachel, Jared and Kim, Quil but no Claire, Leah, Seth, Embry, Brady, and Colin.

'Poppy!' I screamed as I ran at a fast human pace to give him a hug.

'Nessie! How are you sweet heart? I've really missed you, with you guys not living in Forks.'

I then went around and greeted everyone with a hug and all the wolves lifted me up into the air and span me around, well except for Leah who just picked me up for a hug. Leah and I were quite close now, and that was really good because now she didn't feel obligated to come to our house, but instead she wanted to, partly to see me and partly to see Jake.

After everyone had greeted everyone else we all helped to bring some bags inside for the people staying here and showed them where they would be staying. Because of his wheelchair, Billy was on the ground floor in the guest room and he would mostly stay downstairs unless someone carried him upstairs. Once we showed Poppy and Sue to their room next to mine, I showed Leah my room. Leah would be staying on a camp bed in my room because apart from Jake's room it smelt the least vampire like and would be most comfortable for her. If she wanted she could sleep in Jake's room with all of the guys but there were so many of them in that room who all snored and they were all so big that there wasn't any more room.

...

The rest of the day passed pretty uneventfully and then it was Christmas! I woke up at about eight o'clock, which is a little early for me, and ran to wake Leah up. She wasn't exactly happy that I woke her up before nine, but she quickly got into the Christmas spirit and helped me to wake all the boys up. We decided that it wouldn't be very fun to gently wake them so instead Leah smacked them on the head while I sat on their stomach, it was so funny so jump up and then worry about me sitting on them and not sending me flying.

After everyone was awake we all went downstairs, still in out pyjamas, to have breakfast and open our presents. Mum walked around the room giving everyone a coffee, except for me but she gave me a hot chocolate instead. I could remember when Uncle Emmett had wanted to know what a caffeine buzz felt like, so he gave me coffee and then had Uncle Jasper project my emotions onto him. It was really funny until I tried to go to sleep and was so hyperactive that I literally started bouncing around the room. Now I was banned from coffee and Uncle Em was banned from feeding me.

The presents that I mainly got were clothes and vouchers to go and get clothes, from both my family and the pack. But Mum and Daddy bought me a beautiful necklace that was a thin white gold chain and hanging from it was a little white gold elephant with its trunk up in the air and a beautiful sapphire set into its stomach. I absolutely loved it and got Mum to put it on me as soon as I saw it.

From Jacob I got a new bracelet like the one I got last year, but a bit bigger and I now knew more about what it means. It was a promise bracelet that means Jacob will always be mine and nothing will ever change that. This bracelet was a brown leather braid that had a small red-brown wooden wolf charm hanging from it just like on Mum's bracelet.

After we had all gone back up to our rooms to get changed, I dragged everyone outside to stage and epic snowball fight. Because we lived near quite a few ski resorts we had a pretty good snowfall that could be used lots of evil. When I thought this Daddy started to laugh.

'Eddie boy, what going on?' Emmet asked.

'Nessie is spending way too much time with you Emmett, and do not call me Eddie boy again! She was just planning all the evil things she could do with snow.'

'Hey everyone, does an epic snowball fight sound good? We can have wolves against imprints and vampire!' I shouted so everyone could hear, and everyone agreed with me. I then ran into my castle and the imprints and vampires all followed me.

We then started the epic snowball fight. Nanna kept jumping up and down from the top of my castle bringing snowballs that she compacted into bullet like lumps for the imprints to throw. The rest of my family all ran through the yard and trees pelting the wolves with snowballs. In the end the wolves called a truce because they were starting to get bruised from the ice bullets and we all went inside to have a big Christmas dinner that we all helped to cook, even my family who wouldn't eat it.

This was defiantly a better Christmas than last years and I couldn't wait until for the next week when we would all go skiing together at the Whistler resort.

**I just want to say thank you to my two reviewers, but I would love to have more. Sorry this chapter is a little bit shorter than the others but I had a bit of writers block. And thank you to everyone who has read this, as of the 3****rd**** of October 2011 I have had 166 hits on this story. **


	4. Valentine's Treat Part 1

**A/N Hey, I decided to re do this chapter and instead of having the part one and part two, just put them together. It is just a bit of family fun on the island and Nessie finds out a few things that she didn't want to know. Read and review, please!**

**Chapter 4- A Valentines Treat Part 1- February 2008**

I woke up in a strange bed. It wasn't mine, Jacobs or anyone else's in the family. At some point in my life I had woken up in everyone's bed at least once, but I always knew which bed it was. It took me a minute but then I remembered that I was in my room at Isle Esme. Just before my birthday last year, Nanna and Poppa had come over to the island for a few days to extend and renovate the house.

My room had light green walls, smooth, light wooden floors and furniture that matched to floors. The bedspread was also a light green and had bright pink polka dots all over it. Against one of the walls of my room was a large white leather couch that was folded out to a bed for Jacob, who was still snoring away.

I walked out of the room and followed my parent scents to the lounge and kitchen area. I was asleep last night when they brought me in and had to rely on my vampire skills to find my way around. This was the little game that I liked to play, find a scent and track it, kind of like a vampire ninja. Yeah, that's what I was, a vampire ninja.

'Very funny Nessie, maybe you should use you vampire ninja skills on Emmett sometime?' Daddy called out, giving his position away and ruining my game.

'Daddy!' I whined, 'You messed up my game! I was trying to track your scent.' I felt just like the six or seven year old I looked like except the average six or seven year old doesn't whine about tracking their seventeen year old fathers scent. Wow, that all just hit me right then, I wasn't the average child and I never would be.

I stood there stunned for a while until Daddy came and picked me up for a hug.

'Shh, sweetheart. It's okay, none of us are normal, but if everyone was normal we would all be grey blobs.' Daddy said as he kissed my forehead. I then realised that I was crying, and then laughed at Daddy's attempt at humour. Then Daddy started to tickle me to cheer me up even more. I was giggling like I was mad when Mum, Rose and Emmett walked into the room.

'What's going on? Have you gone mad Nessie?' Mum asked as she danced over to us and kissed my forehead.

'Nope! But Daddy was trying to be funny!'

'Eddie being funny? Never!' Chuckled Emmett.

We spent the next few minutes bantering like any other family and I started to realise that there were still parts of us that were normal, just the majority of our lives were not. And I think I was okay with that, for now at least.

We kept bantering for the next few minutes while Daddy made some breakfast for me and Jake. It was almost eleven in the morning and Jake still hadn't woken up so I went to go and wake him before he could completely stuff up his sleeping pattern. I think he was a little jet lagged, but I wasn't, probably some weird side effect from having vampire DNA.

While we were eating I remembered the conversation that we had a few weeks ago about coming here for a holiday and what everyone was going to be doing this year.

_**Flashback**_

'Nessie, could you please come into the dining room?' Mum called.

I walked in to the room to see that everyone including Jacob was already sitting around the table and waiting for me. I quickly took my seat between Mum and Jacob, with Daddy on the other side of Mum, then Poppa, Nanna, Rose, Emmett, Jasper then Alice. The meeting looked important.

'Okay, so it is the beginning of the year and we still have a few months before everyone goes to University, so I was thinking that we should have a family holiday.' Poppa began. 'Nessie has never travelled anywhere out of this continent and it would be nice for us all t go on a holiday while she is still a child.'

'Really, we are going on a holiday! Where are we going?' I was excited to go somewhere!

'We were thinking that you would like to come to Isle Esme with all of us including Jacob. How does that sound Nessie?' Poppa asked.

'I would absolutely love to! When are we going to go?'

'We are going to go for a couple of weeks around Valentine's Day, so we will all stay on the island and then on Valentine's Day, everyone can go off with their respective partners and have the day to themselves. They can go to the main land or one of the other nearby islands and Jacob will stay with Nessie on our island. They can go swimming and watch movies. This trip will also be a good opportunity for us to go and visit Nahuel's sisters to see what we should expect from Nessie in the next few years, growing wise that is.'

'This all sounds like a lot of fun, but why did you call a big family meeting jus to discuss holiday plans?' Emmett inquired.

'There is another issue I wished to discuss that I thought we should all be here for. Renesmee, how would you feel about us home schooling you for the next few years until you can attend high school? Poppa asked me.

'I would love to do that! But who would teach me? Oh, I know! You could all teach me different subjects and we can work the time table out so that whoever isn't at school or working can teach me, and then I will have a different timetable each day and I won't get bored!' I was so excited that I was talking like Alice.

'I think that sounds like a wonderful idea, dear,' said Nanna.

'And I know who can teach me what! Poppa can teach me Science, Mum can teach English, Daddy can teach Music, Rose can teach Maths and maybe show me some car stuff, Jasper can teach me history, Alice can teach me geography and show me where different designers come from, Emmett can be my sports teacher and we can go to games together and Nanna can teach me Home Ec things like cooking and sewing!'

_**End Flashback**_

After we had finished eating, I went and got changed into my bathers so that Mum and Daddy could take me swimming in the lagoon on the western side of the island. The island was a crescent shape with a lagoon on the western side and the ocean on the other side and cliffs on the southern tip of the island, with jungle all over. I had not had much of a chance to learn to swim in my short life, just a little bit from Jake at first beach but Mum and Daddy wanted to teach me because later in the afternoon we were going to get the ski boat out and do some tubing and maybe some knee boarding.

The bathers that Alice had picked for me were a bright green, as it was my favourite colour at the moment and everyone thought it suited me because of my hair colour, and it had some pink trim on the triangle halter style top and some cute little pink frills. I quickly put my hair up into a really messy pony tail, but I was going to get wet so it wouldn't really matter. I grabbed my towel and ran out to where Mum and Daddy were waiting for me.

Mum was dressed in a bright blue bikini top that had fairy thick halter straps and a silver loop in the centre with matching bottoms and Daddy was wearing board shorts that had large squares of different shades of blue and some white on them, and he wasn't wearing a top. It was kind of odd to see my parents not wearing a lot of clothing, but I got over that pretty quickly.

We walked through the little jungle path for a little bit before we got to the lagoon beach. The whole inside of the crescent was a big, light blue lagoon that was fairly deep but safe and sheltered. The beach that stretched was smooth, white sand that had the occasional shell around the edge of the water.

I ran straight for the water that was warm, like a bath, and kept running until I was about waist deep. By the time I got there my parents were already at my sides and we began to splash each other a bit. Daddy then took my hand and led me out a little farther so they could start teaching me.

We spent about half an hour on my lesson, just getting me comfortable with swimming in water above my depth and by then end of it I was having so much fun that I didn't want to get out. But Mum wanted me to have a break and a snack before we started our skiing fun.

Inside I found Jake sitting on the couch with a bowl of ice cream with chocolate topping and Nanna holding a bowl for me.

'Thanks Nanna!' I said as I took it and sat next to Jake. I really loved ice cream because the frozen treat instantly melted in my mouth and was delicious!

We ate quickly and then everyone went off to get their bathers on, ready for some skiing. The adult vampires were all going to take turns driving (Jake would but he had never driven a boat before) and one of the adults, including Jake, were going to take turns spotting while everyone else was either behind the boat or on the beach waiting.

Just then Alice came out and handed Mum, Nanna and Rosa a pair of small wetsuit shorts like to ones she was wearing and a pair of thinner, longer neoprene shorts to Daddy, Poppa, my Uncles and Jake. She then handed me a small wet suit that was designed especially for water skiing. It was sleeveless, had a zip up the front instead of the back, an inbuilt thin PFD and legs that came to above my knees with straps that could tighten for barefoot skiing.

By the time I had wrestled into my little wetsuit, everyone else was wearing their shorts and heading out the door. As we walked out to the beach I decided to speak to Aunt Alice.

'How come you made everyone put shorts on over their bathers Alice?' I was a little curious, wouldn't bathers be enough? 'And why do I have to wear a wetsuit?'

'Well Nessie, we wear the shorts because it isn't very nice to just be skiing along and having your bathers ripped off, and you have a wetsuit because it has an inbuilt PFD to keep you afloat if you fall off. Does that answer your question?' Aunt Alice replied.

When we got to the beach I saw that we had managed to get the boat into the lagoon, over the shallow reef that stood out of the water in places. Then I realised that someone probably just carried it over the reef, and that someone was probably Emmett. The boat was sleek and shiny, with a large bar running across the top with several ropes hanging from it.

'Okay everyone, who is going first? And what are they doing?' Emmett asked us all, taking charge.

'I want a go on the tube! But can someone else go first so I see what it is like?' I asked.

'Sure, how about Rose and I are in the boat and Alice and Jasper g on the tube?' Replied Uncle Emmett.

'Okay, and then I will go with Nessie, if she wants?' Daddy asked me and then Jake turned to Mum.

'Want to go with me Bells?'

After everyone had decided who they were tubing with, Alice and Jasper got on the tube and off they went. The raced around the lagoon in big circles and even did a few doughnuts that swung the tube out alongside the boat before they were pulled back in. After about five minutes Emmett drove the boat back into the beach and Alice and Jasper got off the tube.

'You want to go now Nessie?' Asked Daddy while gesturing with his hand. Of course I wanted to go now; it looked like so much fun. 'Alright then, ladies first.' Daddy replied after picking the answer out of my head.

I walked over to the tube and Daddy helped me on to it. I could've done it myself but Daddy is a very old fashioned gentleman.

'Nessie, you hold onto these handles here.' Daddy showed me the two middle handles. I grabbed onto them and then felt Daddy move my legs and body over to the right hand side of the tube. He then corrected my grip so that the backs of my hands were down with my fingers curled up over the handles. Daddy then lay down on my left hand side, taking that handle, before putting his right arm around me and holding onto the other handle.

'Hang on tight Nessie!' Daddy told me as we shot off into the lagoon. Emmett was driving and kept going in different directions and even did a few doughnuts. If Daddy and I had been on the tube normally, without his arm around me, I would probably been thrown off, even with my supernatural strength. I was not as strong as anyone in my family yet, but I was still growing and would hopefully be almost as strong as them but I was as strong as Leah, and she was pretty strong.

After a few zigzagging laps of the lagoon we made it back to the beach. Daddy helped me to stand up because I was a bit dizzy, and then Mum and Jake had a turn on the tube.

We spent about three hours all taking turns on the tube, and although the plan was to do a little bit of skiing of knee boarding, we decided to call it a day and maybe have some more time on the water tomorrow, but it was Valentine's Day tomorrow. Because of this, all the couples in the family were going to have the day together either locked away in their rooms, somewhere on the island or I think Rose and Emmett were going to the mainland to hide in the forest and do adult stuff. So Jacob and I were going to spend the day together, we were going to watch movies together and go swimming and build giant sand castles.

After Jake and I had some dinner, we said good night to everybody and went into our room to go to bed. We had so much planned for this holiday. In a few days we were all going to the main land to meet up with Nahuel and some of his sisters to talk about what was going to happen to me in the future.

**A/N Well this chapter was a little bit of fluff, kinda like the whole story is going to be, but the next few chapters will set up a whole lot of things for the next part which are going to have a bit of drama in them. I now onlt have a week of school left for the year then like eight weeks of holidays so I am probably going to try and finish the story then. I know it feels like it will be really short but the point of this story is to set up the future ones. Sorry for the long note but I have some stuff to say. If anyone wants to ask me a question about anything, even completely random things, PM me and I will reply the best I can. Also, I am going to try and start some other stories, possibly a pre Breaking Dawn one in Bella's POV and almost definitely a Harry Potter AU one.**

**Auf Wiedersehen**


	5. Valentine's Treat Part 2

**Chapter 5**

**A Valentine's Treat Part 2**

Today was Valentine's day and in my family that roughly translated to couples locking themselves in their room and not leaving for the whole day. Because we were on Isle Esme it gave them a few other possibilities for places to go and hide. Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose had left early this morning to swim to the mainland to go hunting, among other things. Everyone else was in their rooms with their partners.

They all thought that I was completely oblivious to what they were doing but I did know a little about what was going on. I am a little smarter than your average six year old.

Today I got to spend the whole day with Jacob, my Jacob. This would normally be really great, but the weather for today was supposed to be horrible. It was going to be about one hundred and four degrees outside and no clouds. To a vampire this was okay, you just have to stay away from the public eye. To a human, this was hot and you should head for the nearest body of cold water. To a vampire hybrid and a werewolf, with body temperatures up really high, this was almost unbearable. We couldn't even cool off in the sea because it was warm, and we don't feel cold water like everyone else.

So here we were. Jacob and I were laying on the floor in our room, wearing our bathers with the air conditioner on full blast. I was wearing a really cute one piece that was emerald green and looked really great with my hair. It had a halter top and the back sat just below my shoulder blades. It had a little bit of silver stitching on it that was in the pattern of small flowers. It was a fairly grown up design that Alice saw in a designer shop. I really liked it when she bought me clothes that were a little more grown up than other girls 'my age' wore.

Jacob was wearing a pair of plain, bright blue board shorts and like usual, no top. Even though it was before ten in the morning we were both eating very large bowls of ice cream to try and cool down from the inside out. It wasn't working.

'Nessie, do you want to go for a swim?' He asked.

'Yes, but the sea here is too warm! Do you have any other ideas?' I replied.

'How much ice is in the freezer?' He asked quizzically, with a mischievous look on his face.

...

About half an hour later, Jacob and I were sitting in the spa bath in our bathroom. It was easily big enough for the both of us and we had filled it with cold water. Once it was almost full we added about half the ice that was in the freezer. On the island we had two freezers, one in the kitchen with food and a large chest freezer in the laundry that held large bags of ice. We had these bags in case I was injured and needed to put ice on my injury or if we needed a bucket of ice for cool drinks or to keep a picnic cold. Jacob and I both thought that an ice bath was an acceptable use for the ice.

The rest of the day passed fairly quickly after we made the ice bath because we just sat together and talked. I even had a little nap in Jake's arms around three o'clock. For dinner we ate leftover salad and cold meat from the barbeque we had the night before and had more ice cream for dessert.

When I decided to go to bed, I decided that it was too hot to wear my pyjamas, so I just wore my underwear and pyjama top and laid down on top of my blankets. It took a little while to get to sleep, but I was asleep before Jake came into the room.

...

Today was a lot cooler than yesterday was at ninety-six degrees, and was the day that we decided to go and see Nahuel's family. Mum came into our room to wake us up at around five in the morning so that we could get to Rio before to light was strong enough to make everyone sparkle.

After the quick boat ride to the mainland, all the vamps went used the rooftops as their highway into the jungle. It was only six in the morning, but there were already a lot of people around working. Jake took me into McDonalds for breakfast which was a first for me. I had eaten McDonalds a couple of times with Jake, but never had anything from their breakfast menu. I had the hot cakes with whipped butter and syrup while Jake had three bacon and egg McMuffins and three hash browns and a coffee. I thought the amount of grease he was eating was disgusting, but I had a sip of his coffee and it was okay.

We then took to the rooftops and met up with my family in the jungle. We then started our four hour run to the middle of the Amazon rain forest to meet everyone. This was an important day for us because even though we knew from Nahuel that I would live forever, we didn't know what age I would age to, how long I will grow for or if I was able to have children when I am older. Much, much older that is.

Because Jake and I were slower than the rest of the family, he was in wolf form and I wanted to ride on his back, but he was running so fast that I was likely to fall off. So instead I was getting a piggy back ride from Daddy. Everyone thought this was funny as this is exactly how Mum was able to run with vampire when she was human. The decided that because Daddy was the fastest that he should be the one to carry me, so that he was slowed down a bit. Everyone in my family was so competitive that the turned anything into a competition and often used me to even the chances a little bit.

When we arrived at the place we had agreed on meeting at we were met by Nahuel, his Aunt and to other women who looked a little like Nahuel. I assumed that these were his sisters. They were both average height and had the same long faces with prominent features like Nahuel, but that is where the similarities stopped.

'Hello Cullen's, and welcome to my home.' Spoke Nahuel. At first I was a little confused that this was his home, but at the other end of the clearing I saw that there was a little hut. It was small but would do its job of protecting a few people from the elements.

'Hello Nahuel, Huilen. Thank you for meeting us to discuss Renesmee.' Relied Poppa very politely.

'It is my pleasure, may I introduce you to two of my sisters; Ana and Vitória. Ana is the youngest of my sisters, she is twenty four and Vitória is the next oldest at thirty. They are the only two who do not live with our father and they have recently started living here with me.'

Ana was the taller, thinner of the two sisters and had hair down to her waist that was a chocolate brown colour with natural bit of blonde and red in it. She had paler skin than her other two siblings and blue eyes, which made me think that her mother was not local to Brazil. Vitória was shorter and had a more curvaceous body, with fairly dark tan skin and cropped shaggy hair that was a very dark brown colour, almost black. She had dark brown eyes and her appearance was not unlike the Quileute's.

After around ten minutes of small talk and catching up, all the men in my family, Nahuel and Huilen all decided to go hunting and ran off, leaving me, Mum, Alice, Rose, Esme, Ana and Vitória to talk. We spent the next ten minutes talking about how old they aged to and stuff like that. Ana believes that she was eighteen or nineteen when she stopped aging and Vitória believes that she might have stopped ageing as young as sixteen.

One question that everyone wanted to know was if I would be able to have children when I am older. None of the women in my family wanted me to be faced with the same problems in the future that they all were with no children, even Mum secretly wanted another child but was unable to. Nanna was the first one to ask the question.

'Will Renesmee be able to have children in the future?' She asked gently, as if she was afraid of the answer.

'If she is anything like us, then most definitely. I have two children and Ana has one. They are in the hut and I can go and get them if you want to meet them.' Vitória replied happily.

She then quickly ran off into the hut to get the three children.

'These are my two boys, Benjamin and Miguel. They are twins and ten years old. They age at the same rate as humans and their father is a human, making them one quarter vampire. They like the taste of animal blood although they do not need to hunt at all, and I don't let them kill the animals themselves as they are only a little less breakable than humans. And because they are so much like humans, we don't let them hunt humans.' Vitória said.

'And this is my daughter Emilie, she is five years old and her father is a vampire. That makes her three quarters vampire and likes the taste of human food but does not need to eat it. She grows at the same rate as we do and I believe she may be about to stop ageing.' Ana said about Emilie.

We then spent the next hour discussing anything that we could think of. We found out that I was going to be about as strong and as fast as an average vampire, but how strong or fast was determined by genetics. I really hoped that I was going to be as fast as Daddy and strong as Mum. Even though Mum wasn't really a newborn any more, she was the strongest girl in our family, just beating Rose and Esme, who were about the same.

Once all the guys came back and were introduced to the children, we said our goodbyes and started our four hour run back to Rio. Jake then took me to a restaurant owned by an American man for dinner while we waited for the sun to go down so we could all leave. It was good to know what the future had in store for me and I looked forward to it. I had never consciously thought about having children because I was only six, but know that I knew I could it was like a weight that I hadn't known about was lifted from my shoulders. I was much more mature than other girls 'my age'.

**A/N: This story is my baby, and I would never be able to abandon it, however I am currently lacking the motivation to write. Because of this the updates will not be at regular intervals but they will still happen. I love all of my readers and I hope they can keep reading. **

**Auf Wiedersehen**


	6. A Wedding

**Chapter 6**

**February 2009**

**A Wedding**

**Hello to all my wonderful readers. I am so sorry that it has taken so long to update, I had writers block and ended up completely changing the direction the story s going to go. I hope you enjoy this and please review. **

It has been a year since I was last in Isle Esme, and this Valentine's day we are all back in Forks. I look like I am about ten now and I am still quite tall. Mum and Dad think that I get my height from him because at four foot nine, I am only five inches shorter than Mum.

We were back in Forks because Grandpa Charlie is getting married tomorrow, the fifteenth of February to Sue Clearwater. I had been asked to be a flower girl, but seeing as I looked too old to be a flower girl, but too young to be a bridesmaid, I was going to be a junior bridesmaid. Mum was also going to be in the wedding as a bridesmaid as Charlie and Sue had decided to include their families in the wedding party. Leah was going to be the maid of honour as she is Sue's daughter, with Seth as a groomsman and Billy as best man seeing as he is Charlie's best friend.

Mum told me I needed to get to sleep early so that we can go over to Grandpa's early to help Sue get ready. I had to be around their house at around ten in the morning so that we can all get ready and then go to the hall they are getting married in, in La Push. I was looking forward to the wedding as I had never been part of one before and had only attended two in the past. Last May Sam and Emily had gotten married in a simple ceremony on the cliff top at La Push, and in July Paul and Rachel had gotten married at the same place. It was a tradition that the wolves got married there as it was where the pack meetings generally occurred and was a special site. Both of the weddings had been lovely and traditional Quileute, but Grandpa's and Sue's was going to be a more modern wedding with a celebrant marrying them. Both of them had been married in the past and decided to keep this wedding simple.

I woke up on the morning of the wedding at about eight thirty, which was about to time I normally woke up and this gave me enough time to have a shower and wash my hair. Alice had taught Mum how to do the hair and makeup that Sue decided on so she could do it before the wedding, she had decided that we would have our hair down in its natural curls, which meant washing it this morning so it looked neat all day rather than wild.

By the time Mum had dried and curled my hair to perfection it was time for me to get dressed in some comfy clothes before we headed over to Grandpa's. They had been living in his house in Forks and Seth and Leah had run of the house in La Push. This was a good arrangement as it meant Grandpa was close to work, Sue didn't have to sell her house and the wolves got somewhere to hang out and crash if they couldn't get home. Embry had also partially moved in with Seth and Leah as he was still having issues with his Mum as she wasn't in the know, and his mum and younger sister were having issues, plus he was old enough to have moved out of home.

Mum drove us over in her Ferrari that she had come to love and she always volunteered to drive us anywhere if she could. We got there a little bit after nine which was about the time we thought we would get there and let ourselves in. Sue and Leah were sitting at the little kitchen table drinking tea together, reminiscing. I ran over to them and hugged Sue and then went to hug Leah. She and Jake were still pretty close, so I saw Leah almost as an older sister, just another part of my huge family.

The wedding ceremony was going to be in the mid to late afternoon so we had to leave here at about two o'clock to get there by two thirty, for the wedding to start at three. Mum did her makeup first but stayed in her jeans and t-shirt for now so she wouldn't get any on her dress before doing Leah's makeup. The both had simple makeup that highlighted their features and a little bit of dark blue eye shadow and a bit of pink lip gloss. The whole point of their look was very minimalistic and mostly natural, but the blue eye shadow made their brown eyes really pretty. Mum then did a little makeup on me, just the same colour eye shadow and lip gloss but she didn't want me in too much makeup. She then moved on to doing Sue's makeup. This took a little while as Sue was a human in a wedding party of supernatural beings and Mum was going to make sure that Sue stood out and we didn't steal her thunder. By the time Mum finished her makeup she looked stunning but natural.

Mum then told Leah and I to go and get changed so that she could do our hair. Both of our dresses were in the bedroom that used to be Mum's and was now the guest bedroom and my room when I came to stay. Leah helped me to get into my dress and make sure it was all sitting right before she got dressed in her own dress.

My dress was quite cute. I was a royal blue colour as that was the colour of the bridal party and it had a fairly tight bodice before it flared out ever so slightly at my waist and came down to my knees. It was all a shimmery satin and had inch thick satin straps over my shoulders in a slightly brighter shade. In the same colour as the straps there was a thick ribbon around my waist, just where is flared out, that had a large bow on my back. Mum and Leah both had the same colour dress but theirs had a fairly deep but still modest scooped neckline, thin straps and was loose from under heir busts and fell to their knees and was satin underneath with chiffon over the top.

We went back downstairs in our dresses and sat at the table so that we could have our hair done. Mum was in the middle of doing Sue's hair in an intricate twist. Sue had grown her hair out from the short crop she adopted after Harry died and her kids joined the pack. I had only seen pictures of her hair like that but I though it suited her, but I also liked her hair longer. Once she was done, Mum ran up and got changed before coming down to do our hair and her own before Sue could get changed into her dress. There was not a lot that could be done with Leah's hair as she had cut it even shorter than the chin length she did have and it was now a neat pixie cut with a little side fringe, we were just making sure that it would stay nice all day with a bit of hair spray. Mum and I were both going to have our hair mostly down but with the front sections pinned back to keep it off of our faces. It took almost no time to do our hair.

Soon, after Sue was in her dress, it was time to go. Sue's dress was an empire style dress with a high waist and a skirt that flowed to the ground with a little subtle beading on the bodice. The car was a sleek black limousine they had hired for the day with white ribbon from the centre front of the car into the front doors.

When we got to the hall where they were having the wedding I helped by holding the bottom of Sue's dress while we walked inside before I entered the room to walk down the aisle. Grandpa stood at the end with a big smile on his face, with Billy to his side and then Seth. I gave Grandpa a quick hug before taking my place and waiting.

The ceremony took about an hour after all the formalities and then all the guests, and there weren't many, went into the dining room while all the family were involved in pictures. There was one picture where the photographer wanted the bridal party and their partners together. Since Leah and I didn't have a partner, Jake came and stood with the both of us, and Alice filled in for Seth's partner, it was all just a bit of fun.

The reception was starting at about five, the hour long break in the middle was for us to take photos and also the time when some of the guests were leaving as they were only guests for the ceremony. The people who were leaving were the people that they knew, but weren't really great friends with, leaving just a small and intimate group for the reception. Among the reception guests were all of the wolves and their partners, us Cullen's and some of Charlie and Sue's good friends.

For the first hour and a half of the reception it was finger food and cocktails and champagne, before everyone sat down for the meal. There was a salad or soup option for an entree, vegetable pasta or steak for mains, and then a chocolate mousse for dessert. All of the vampires and wolves except for Mum, Leah and Seth were combined on three tables which made it easier to have the vampires give their food to the wolves to eat discreetly. Each vampire had paired up with a wolf to order the food they wanted so they ended up with a wolf sized serve.

After the food was all taken away it was time for the dancing to start. Grandpa and Sue had the first dance, which was more of a shuffle, before the bridal party joined in. We had rehearsed this a bit and because Billy was stuck in his chair he opted out of the dancing, so Mum and Seth danced, and Leah danced with Jacob as he had been asked to take his Dad's place in this dance. It wasn't my turn to dance yet so I just sat and waited.

Once that dance was over I went to go and find Jacob to dance but instead found myself dancing with Emmet, then Jasper, the Dad, Poppa, Seth, Embry, Quil, Brady, Colin and then finally I got to dance with Jacob, then Paul danced with me, then Sam and the Jared. I danced with EVERYBODY before the night ended. It was a beautiful wedding and right after Grandpa and Sue got into the Limo to go on their honeymoon to California, we decided to head home.

...

The next day was going to be the last day we were in Forks for a while and Jacob was going to take me to hang out with the Pack. Even though it was still quite cold (not that I felt it) the wolves were going cliff diving while the imprints stayed up on the cliff around a bonfire. I had been invited to dive if I wanted and I wanted to try it. Mum and Dad were both okay with it as I was a strong swimmer and not very breakable, they just wanted me to dive from further down the cliff the first few times to make sure I was up to it.

When we got to the cliff I saw that we were the last ones there.

"About time Jacob! People are waiting for you, got some news to share." Embry called out.

"Who has news?" Jake asked when we sat done.

"We do." Sam replied.

"And so do we." Paul added.

I thought I was going to be bored with this talk so I walked off from Jacob to play with Claire, but from where we were sitting I could still hear everything and I found out that both Emily and Rachel were pregnant. When I heard this I went over to them and gave both of the girls a hug and said congratulations. Emily said that she was about three months pregnant and Rachel was two. I was happy for both of them and I could tell that everyone else was happy, especially Sam and Paul.

I spent the whole day with the pack and I dove off the cliff at least twenty times, everyone else jumped less but I was so fast to climb back up and they didn't mind that I jumped so many times. We had dinner with them before Jacob ran us back to the big house where we quickly showered before getting in the cars to head back home. I had a big weekend, but it was so much fun and I was excited that some of the pack members were starting a family and were having a relatively normal life, and I was of course excited to see the babies when they were born.


	7. An Accident

**Chapter 7**

**A Surprise**

**March 2009**

**Okay, so another chapter, that's two in what, three days? This one pretty much just wrote itself today because I had a dream that went like this and I just had to put it on to paper. Enjoy and please review because it makes me feel good, and I will respond.**

It had been a month since we had been in Forks for the wedding and we were now preparing for our monthly visit. It was just Jake, Mum, Dad and I going back this time. I really needed to hunt before we went back because my throat was burning; I had left it a little bit long to go hunting.

It was the middle of the day when I decided that I needed to go, so I started looking around for someone to take me. Jake and Rose were working on a car and said to ask someone else, but if no one else could take me they would. Emmett and Alice had both gone out and I didn't know when they were coming back, Poppa was at work and Nanna, Mum and Dad had gone shopping, leaving Jasper as the only one in the house who would take me. I liked hunting with Jasper and we didn't go together often but when we did it was nice to have some time together.

Jasper and I quickly ran upstairs to get changed and he came back down in a pair of jeans and a plain, dark blue t-shirt. I put on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved, white shirt with my running shoes. We ran out the back doors after telling Rose where we were going and we chose a direction and started running.

About two miles away from the house we smelled a small herd of deer.

"Do you feel like deer, Ness?" Uncle Jazz asked.

"Yeah, sure, blood is blood to me; I hardly notice the difference although I do like a good mountain lion." I answered.

"Like father, like daughter." Jazz chuckled. "Just go eat your deer."

We both took a deer, I went for a smaller one while Jasper went for one of the larger ones, but we were both still a little thirsty afterwards. We ran for another ten minutes before we smelled another herd, we didn't like taking too many from the same herd. We could also smell a couple of Black bears around, but didn't think they would be too bothered with us as the only time we usually encountered them was when we were eating them. We also decided not to take the bears as it smelled like a mother and cubs.

I finished with my last deer as Jasper moved onto get another one. We agreed that he could go get another one and I could stay here and climb trees or something. Jasper said that he was only going to be a minute or two away and if I yelled he would be able to hear me, so I knew I would be safe.

Just as I was about to start climbing a tree, the bears came into my sight. We were right, a mother and two cubs. The mother saw me and growled, and I did the instinctual thing of growling back. My inner feral vampire was coming out. The cubs started coming closer to me and I growled in warning for them to get back, but the mother saw this as a sign that I was going to attack them.

She came charging at me and the only thing I could think of doing was climbing up the tree behind me, but it was a difficult tree to climb and I couldn't get a footing, at the last second I decided to run from her, but I wasn't quick enough to get off the tree and she swiped me with her paw, hitting me across the back with her claws. I yelled out for Jasper and hoped he would come and help. This was quite a big bear and I wasn't able to fight her off, I just had to hold my own for two minutes that was it.

We fought, both of us trying to gain the upper hand, but even though I was super human and had super speed and strength, I was only the size of a ten or eleven year old, and now injured. As I was fighting the bear I could feel myself getting weaker and could feel the bears claws rip into my clothes and skin on my arms, legs, chest and stomach. I was in a world of pain.

Just as I thought that I was going to die, Jasper cam sprinting in and leaped, pulling the bear off of me and ending the attack. He didn't kill the bear as it had cubs, just hit it hard enough to stun it, before he came over to me, picked me up and ran off. About a mile away from the attack he stopped and laid me down on the soft ground to take a look at my injuries.

"Jasper, don't make yourself uncomfortable, just hold your breath and take me home."

"It isn't making me uncomfortable; I think it is because you don't smell exactly human and I just hunted. Let me take care of you, precious." He responded. He looked at the cuts all over me and used his t-shirt to cover them as my shirt did almost nothing now, before he picked me back up and ran back while making a call to Rose to tell her what happened.

When we arrived back at the house after quite a painful run, even with Jasper sending calming feelings and taking some of the pain away, Rose and Jake met us outside. They were both quite shocked about how I looked, all beaten up and bloody, with my clothes torn and Jaspers shirt on.

"I called Carlisle and he will be here any minute, he was already on his way home when I called." Rosalie said as she led us inside and to Poppa's room and Jasper sat me on his desk.

"And I called Bella and Edward, and they are on their way back as well, so is everyone else." Jacob added.

As they were saying all of this, Poppa came into the room with his bag of medical stuff. He asked if anything was hurting more than the other injuries and I said my right arm. When I looked at it I was shocked to see it slightly misshapen, obviously broken about half way between my wrist and my elbow.

Poppa quickly put my arm back in the right shape and put it in a splint, saying that he will bandage it later. He then started to clean up my cuts and keep the bleeding to a minimum, while he had Jasper keeping me calm and was telling Rosalie how to give me the pain killers.

"Most of the shallower cuts are healing by themselves and scabbing over, but the deeper ones aren't. I think I will need to bandage them up, keep an eye on them and see if I will need to stitch them up. How's the pain going Renesmee?" Poppa said after he finished cleaning the cuts up.

"It doesn't hurt too much, mostly just my back and arm hurt." I answered.

"I will get you arm in a cast soon, I just need to make sure that I set it right. You are healing quite fast, not as fast as the wolves or vampires, but much faster than humans." He answered. "How is the thirst going Jasper?" He turned his attention to everyone else for the minute.

"It was fine when the attack happened, and when I was carrying her home, but we got here it suddenly got worse. And then just as you got here it a little worse again, not as much, but I could feel it. But it is still manageable, just a little uncomfortable." He answered, sounding a little confused.

Just then, as he said that, it all came to me. The reason Jasper struggled so much with his thirst.

"I didn't get worse Uncle Jazz, you power picked up on another thirst and you confused it with your own. If Poppa and Rose were to leave, get out of your range, your thirst would decrease." I said.

"I think your right Ness." Jasper answered with a smile. He was about to continue, but Mum and Dad ran into the room.

"Ness, are you okay?" Dad asked, at the same time that Mum said:

"Oh, Renesmee, are you okay?"

They both gave me a very gentle hug before getting out of the way to let Poppa check my arm and put a cast on it. He had put my arm right the first time and started to put the plaster cast on it. He said that judging by the rate my other injuries were healing at, I would need the cast from anywhere between two days and four weeks. He would need to x-ray my arm every couple of days.

After an hour of observing my back and seeing that the deep scratches were not going to heal on their own, Poppa decided that he needed to try and put some stitches in. He saw that the skin wherever I had been cut was a lot more like human skin as it was softer and thinner. This would mean that his job would be easier.

Because the cuts were all over my back, I had to lay on my stomach without a top on and Dad needed to help Poppa, as Dad had a couple of medical degrees. Mum and Jacob both sat near my head with Mum stroking my hair and Jacob holding my hand of my good arm.

It hurt. A lot. The pain medication that Poppa gave me was not working very well as it was hard to get a dosage for me correct as my high temperature burned it off very quickly. I cried almost the whole way through it with Poppa apologising and Mum, Dad and Jake comforting me. But kind words can only go so far. Jasper was also going to try and take the pain away but with three vampires in the room and blood, his power was making his pain difficult to work through.

After about twenty minute of stitching my back up, I was wrapped in bandages and Poppa gave me another dose of painkillers. I was starting to feel sleepy from all the medication and pain.

"It's alright Nessie, you can go to sleep." Dad said as he kissed my forehead. "You were so brave, you can rest now." And with that everyone got up to leave.

"Wait, Jake, can you stay with me? And Daddy, don't be mad at Uncle Jasper, he came back as quick as he could." I pleaded.

"Its okay, Jasper wasn't doing anything that we haven't done before. And it isn't anyone's fault that the bear was too over protective."

"Of course I'll stay with you, I always will. You scared me today." Jacob said.

And with that, I fell asleep. I woke up around two in the morning, so I had slept for about eleven hours. My back felt like it was on fire it hurt so much. I started crying and this woke Jacob, who was asleep in his chair, up and Dad and Poppa must've heard because they came in as well.

"Where does it hurt Ness?" Dad asked.

"My back, it feels like it is on fire!" I sobbed.

Daddy and Poppa then took the bandages off of my back to have a look and see what was wrong. When they saw that nothing was going on and that the cuts were almost healed enough for the stitches to be taken out they gave me some more medication through an IV that had been hooked up at some point and I started to drift back to sleep again.

I was woken up the next morning to Dad lightly shaking my shoulder.

"Nessie, wake up. We need to look at the cuts again." Dad said gently. I opened my eyes and looked to the clock that was on the desk near the bed I was on. I hadn't registered that before, but I had been moved to a bed at some point, probably just after they finished doing the stitches. The clock said that it was eight o'clock in the morning.

The carefully unwrapped the bandages and took a look at the cuts.

"I think that the worse and injury is, the longer it takes you to heal it, which makes sense, so these cuts are not completely healed, but I need to take the stitches out now." Poppa said. Jacob then took my hand again as they started to take the stitches out. It was less painful than getting them put in, but it still hurt. I was silently sobbing by the time they finished but I felt relieved that that was the only thing they had to do to my back.

Poppa then checked my arm and saw that it had started healing, but I would need the cast on for about a week. I felt a lot better now and all the minor cuts and scratched I had received were either healed completely or scabbing over.

"Nessie, do you feel up to going back to Forks? Or did you want to stay here. Everyone will understand whatever you choose." Dad asked.

"I want to go. My back feels fine now. But before we go I want to speak to Uncle Jasper." I answered.

Once Alice had come and given me a sweater to wear over the bandages I went looking for Jasper. I found him sitting in his and Alice's room reading a book.

"Hey darlin', it's nice to see you out of bed. How you feelin'?" Jasper asked as I walked into the room, but I didn't answer, I just walked over to him and hugged him.

"Thank you Uncle Jasper. You saved me." I told him as I hugged him.

"I was just doing what any of us would do. It wasn't that hard. And you have discovered what none of us have in almost sixty years, that my gift is part of why I struggle, I feel everyone else's thirst as well as my own."

We spent the morning sitting together and just talking. I loved Uncle Jasper but hardly every did stuff with just the two of us, but when we did I always enjoyed it. Jasper had been teaching me history whenever he wasn't at uni and I loved to sit and listen to his stories.

At lunch time Mum, Dad, Jacob and I all left to head to Forks for a bit. My arm was sore so I had taken some painkillers that once again made me drowsy, so I slept the whole way leaning on Jacob. When we got to Forks we parked the car out the front of Grandpa's and went in. We had organised it so that we would arrive at dinner time and Billy was here as well so we could all jut have a big catch up. Also, tonight we were going to tell Grandpa the truth about us. He was entitled to know because he was now married to Sue, who is a tribal elder and mother of two wolves and Grandpa is now the step father of two wolves. Because of this, Leah and Seth were also over for dinner.

Dinner was nice, just a simple lasagne and salad but it was nice to be here with my other family that I didn't get to see as often. Everyone was curious about how I got hurt but we said I was alright and we would explain later.

"Okay, so you guys are all here to tell me the truth to the 'need to know' stuff?" Grandpa asked.

The next hour was strange. We told him everything and then he asked all sorts of questions that we answered. He even asked about mine and Jacob's relationship and we explained imprinting. At that point he called Jacob a paedophile but Jacob just sat there and let the abuse continue until Grandpa had it all out of his system. We then explained it a little more carefully and said that Jacob saw me as a little sister and maybe in the future see me as something more. He accepted that but did threaten Jacob with his gun and possibly locking him up if needed.

He took everything else pretty well, so we decided to tell him about yesterday.

"Do you want to know the truth about how Nessie got hurt yesterday, Dad?" Mum asked and he nodded.

"Yesterday I went hunting with Uncle Jasper. We had run about fifteen minutes from the house and I was playing around while Jasper went to get another deer. We could smell a couple of bears nearby but they never harmed us and I am pretty fast." I started and paused to see how he was taking it. "Jasper was two minutes away and I was about to climb a tree when a mother bear and her cubs walked into my sight. She growled in warning and I growled right back, warning her that I wasn't completely defenceless." I paused because I could see he had a question.

"You mean you can growl? And the bears didn't scare you, you didn't scream?" He asked me.

In response I growled playfully and giggled before saying, "Why would I be scared of something that tastes so good?"

His eyeballs bulged out of his head comically and he splutters out "You have eaten bear?"

"Yep, well yesterday this bear growled at me and then the cubs started coming towards me, I wasn't too fussed just showed my teeth and growled, basically told them to go away. Then the mother attacked me. I yelled for Jasper and he came in about a minute, but in that minute she did a bit of damage. Broke my arm and cut me up a bit, but I heal fast, so no big deal." I finished the story.

Grandpa was pretty shocked that I had been attacked by a bear and then he hugged me saying that I was brave for standing up to the bear and then telling me I was so brave.

Grandpa and Sue offered for us to stay here for the night so I was going to sleep in Mum's old room, and Jacob was going to go home with his dad for the night. I was tired, so Mum got my overnight bag from my room, I said good night to everyone and went to bed.

I had only been asleep for a few hours when I could feel someone wake me up. Mum and Dad were standing over my bed.

"Nessie, there is a situation at home, don't worry everyone is safe, but we need to go back to help them bring someone back here. You and Jacob are staying here and we will be back by tomorrow afternoon. We have told Charlie and Jacob already, we love you and see you tomorrow." Dad told me and Mum kissed my forehead before they took off out the window and into the woods. It was very strange and I was a little scared about what was happening. I had a bit of time to wait and find out. I don't think I will get anymore sleep tonight.


	8. What?

**Hello, I am updating a bit sooner again aren't I? I have just finished the first semester for my school year, so I have had a little time to write. I have also been reading 'Fifty Shades of Grey', has anyone else? Did you know it started as a Twilight Fanfiction? I hope you enjoy this chapter; there is a twist and a new character, please read and review.**

**Chapter 8**

**What?**

**March 2009**

I was right, I didn't get a lot more sleep and it was almost five by the time I got back to sleep, and then I had a fit full sleep, dreaming about the Volturi coming back for me.

I finally woke up and got out of bed at around seven thirty as I could gear someone downstairs, making breakfast. Grandpa was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and Sue was making some eggs.

"Morning Ness, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm good, kind of hungry though. And I could use a shower, but I need some help because I can't get my cast wet." I replied.

"I can help you with that after if you want?" Sue answered, "But first we should have some breakfast."

I had a small breakfast of scrambled eggs that were really good. Sue was one of those people who could make any food taste amazing and eggs were no exception.

"Have you heard anything from Mum and Dad?" I asked as we were finishing.

"No, just what they told us last night. They said there was a bit of an emergency but not to worry, they would be back soon and you would be staying here for a while." Grandpa answered.

After I helped to clean up breakfast, Sue grabbed some plastic wrap and a plastic bag and told me to go up to the bathroom with her. Once we were up there she helped me to take my top off and wrapped the top of my cast with the plastic wrap before tying the bag around my arm. The cast ran from my fingers almost to my shoulder and I couldn't get it wet.

"How did you know what to do with the cast?" I asked her.

"Both Leah and Seth have had a few broken bones between them; I have had a little practice. I will run the bath for you as it will be a little easier to wash yourself with one hand in that. Call out to me if you need any help, okay?"

"Thanks, it is a big help." She then helped me to take the bandages off of my back before leaving me with a bit of privacy.

I looked at my back in the mirror before I got in the bath and was surprised to see that I had vivid purple lines running down my back where the bear had swiped. It was the first time I had seen the injuries and I could tell that they were going to leave some scars for at least a few years, but it was a small price to pay for my life. And it gave me a cool story to tell if someone saw them. I spent about half an hour in the bath washing all of the dried blood that we hadn't already washed off. A couple of my scabs also came off.

I managed to get dried and dressed myself and took the plastic off of my arm before heading back down stairs, and Jacob was sitting at the table talking to Grandpa and Sue.

"Hey Nessie, how did you sleep?" Jake asked me.

"Okay until Mum and Dad woke me up, then I couldn't get back to sleep, but I slept a lot in the last few days, so I am not too tired. How about you?" I responded.

"About the same as you I think. I heard from Bella this morning. They were on their way so will be here by lunch time and they are going to explain it to you then. But do you want to come down to La Push with me?" Jacob asked me.

"Yeah, I love going to La Push, are we going to see anyone in particular?"

"I have some pack stuff to do, to prepare for your family coming back and you can stay with the girls if you want."

And with that we said good bye to Grandpa and Sue and ran to the reservation. We arrived at the Clearwater's place and let ourselves in. In the lounge room, which was the first room in the house, there was Leah, Seth, Quil, Embry, Sam, Paul, Jared, Brady and Colin as well as Claire, Emily, Rachel and Kim, all sitting around eating breakfast that was probably made by the girls as they are fantastic cooks as they are constantly feeding the pack. After I had said hi to everyone, gotten a glass of orange juice and sat next to Claire on the floor, the wolves all got up to leave and start patrolling.

**Unknown POV**

I was cold; I only had a few bits of clothing in my bag. I had to escape now though. He was gone for now. I grabbed what I could, my passport and visa, my small amount of cash and my credit card, stashed them in my backpack and dressed as warmly as I could with only a pair of track pants and a hoodie, but that also worked to cover _it_ up.

I knew where I was going and how to get there, I just hope I made it in time. I was currently in the outskirts of Vancouver, and I had to get to Squamish, once I was there I had to go to the hospital and ask for Doctor Cullen. He would help me; he had done this for another girl before.

Mitchell had gone hunting as he said it was extremely hard to avoid eating me at the moment and I knew this would be my only chance to escape, my only chance to survive. The only barrier I had to get through was the front door to this little house. Mitchell had locked it and assumed that because he had the key, I wouldn't escape. But back home I had picked a lock multiple times to break my curfew, it was too easy to do with a hair pin.

Once I was outside I ran through the yard and down the road until I found the bus stop I had seen from the window in the bedroom. The next bus came in five minutes and I think it was the hardest five minutes of my life. Not knowing if he would return or if someone else would come and get me in a random attack, just my luck that they would.

I boarded the bus, paid for my ticket and sat in the far back corner with my hood up and my face down, hopefully he wouldn't come past and see me. The bus trip didn't take long because it was quite late at night and not many people were around. We got into a central part of Vancouver that I recognised from my travels here before and I got off the bus and waited for one to Squamish. That one came and I repeated the process I had done on the previous bus. The trip to Squamish was a bit over an hour and by the time I got there it was very late; I had caught the last bus for the night. I knew where I had to go, Mitchell had told me that this doctor worked here and once I was good enough at lying we would come and see him for help. I wasn't going to lie now though.

The hospital was fairly empty, I don't think they got too many big emergencies here, so I walked in to the reception desk and asked if I could see Dr. Cullen. The receptionist said that he was dealing with an emergency now, but if I waited about an hour, he could see me then. This suited me fine and I sat in the waiting room reading the old magazines that they had there. The hour passed very slowly and then some more time passed. It was about an hour and a half before a very handsome, young, blond doctor walked around the corner to where I was sitting, and introduced himself.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Cullen, did you ask to see me?" He said.

"Hello, my name is Aimee, yes I did ask to see you." I replied.

"Well, follow me to my office and we can talk there in private." And I stood up, slightly awkwardly and followed him through a maze of corridors. His office was small, just had a desk and a couple of chairs, just the usual doctors office.

"I know what you are, and I need your help. A vampire you might know called Mitchell Williamson kidnapped me about three weeks ago and raped me until I became pregnant. He is telling me I am going to die and he wants to raise this baby in the image of him, but at the same time I already love my baby and I can't get rid of it." I was sobbing by the time I said all of this, and I felt the doctor sit in the chair next to me and pat my hand in a comforting way.

"I will help you, but you are going to need round the clock care until you give birth and for a while afterwards, and this can't be done in a hospital as people would find out about vampires. Would you be willing to come to my house for the remainder of your pregnancy, my family and I can protect you and keep you alive. Is that what you want?"

He was so kind, offering me a place at his house, to take care of me and allow my baby to live.

"Yes, thank you so much, it really means a lot to me." I told him, my sobs dying down.

"Okay, I am finished here for the night, you can follow me out the back way and if anyone asks you are a friend of my daughters and I am giving you a lift to our house. Is that alright?" I nodded in reply and he helped me to stand up as I was getting quite weak, before I followed him out to his car.

On the drive to his house, which only took about twenty minutes, I filled him in on my background. I am eighteen, from a small town in rural Australia; I graduated high school last year and saved my money to travel. I came to Canada for three months to stay with a friend I met through an exchange program, but after Mitchell abducted me he made me call her and say I had to immediately visit a family member in England and had brought the European part of my holiday forward. I still lived at home with my parents although I would be moving out at the beginning of next year to attend uni in Sydney, to hopefully become a doctor, I had two younger brothers who were both in High School and I loved them dearly. I basically blabbered on about nothing, but he listened to me, and told me to call him Carlisle.

We were driving along the main highway when Carlisle suddenly turned onto a dirt driveway with trees either side of it and it reminded me about family holidays we made to the South Australian coast when I was a child. It was lovely to feel a little piece of home in all this chaos. Then the driveway opened up to a large clearing in the trees and a huge but beautiful house. It was panelled in wood and had a dark roof and dark window frames and was at least three stories high. It was gorgeous and I wanted to look inside.

Carlisle then drove into another, smaller building that was located off to the side and I assumed it was the garage, but when I looked at the inside I was shocked to see the cars that were in it, it was like no other garage that I had ever seen. Carlisle was then out of the car and opening my door before I could reach for the handle, and he had to help me out and support me while I was walking because I was getting weaker by the minute. He helped me to the front door of the house and as we walked through the door I heard him say in a normal voice that I was here and that I needed their help.

He then took me to the couch to sit down and everyone else came into the room to meet me, and instantly they were all shocked that Carlisle had bought a human home. Or that's what I thought anyway. A small girl, who looked to be about fifteen or sixteen with very short, messy hair and big eyes started to walk towards me to introduce herself, but the baby had other ideas. It kicked me, luckily not in the ribs this time and I doubled over in pain for a few seconds, before sitting up and pulling my shirt up a bit to see the bruise start to form.

"It's just like with Bella!" A tall, beautiful blonde woman gasped. I was in the right place, they had seen this before and would know what to do.

After I had calmed down from the kick all of the vampires introduced themselves. Alice was the small one with black hair, Rosalie was the beautiful blonde one, Jasper was tall and blond and spoke with thick southern accent and was Alice's husband, Emmett was huge but friendly and Rosalie's husband and then there was Esme, Carlisle wife and she looked beautiful of course with caramel coloured hair.

Everyone was lovely to me and Carlisle started to treat me. He asked me a lot of questions about my medical history and did lots of measurements, I was one hundred and seventy-two centimetres tall, weighed fifty six kilograms, down from the sixty five I usually was. I told him that I was about a week and a half pregnant, but I wasn't completely sure, in my past I had no real huge medical problems except one, I had been pregnant before. He was curious about that so I told him the story.

"I was bullied a lot in primary school, so when my parents sent me to high school in the city, a boarding school, I took the opportunity to invent a new person.

"I was going to be cool, a rebel, all the things the kids who bullied me were. I lost a lot of weight the summer before I left. I guess it was a borderline eating disorder, but whenever Mum questioned me about it I would say that I was just growing up, changing. When I got to the school I got one of the girls in my dorm to pierce my ears, nose and I did my lip, I came from a super religious family and although they knew that I didn't except their beliefs, I was expected to do what I was told, and no piercings was a big rule.

"Then I started to hang out with the wrong kids, I did this all through year eight. I hid all the changes from my parents when I when home for the holidays and at the end of the year I got a boyfriend. He was in year eleven and told me he loved me, and I believed him, but he just used me. In year nine, I was fourteen and I decided I was an adult. We started having sex and by the time I was fifteen, in year ten, I had two tattoos and I was drinking heavily every weekend and three months after my fifteenth birthday I found out I was pregnant.

"My boyfriend broke up with me and I became more depressed. I didn't tell anyone I was pregnant until I was out partying, after sneaking out of school, and was hit by a car. In hospital I miscarried and I had a couple of broken ribs and a smashed ankle. The accident changed my life. My parents still haven't forgiven me but my brothers did so that's alright; they aren't that sold on the religious stuff either."

He offered me his condolences on losing a baby so young, and spoke to me about my home life, he made me feel better. After my check up was finished Carlisle sped down to the kitchen and came back up with a white foam cup, like one you get smoothies in, with a straw. He explained the whole drinking blood thing, and although it really grossed me out, I was weak and needed the nutrients. I drank the cup in just over a minute, and that was impressive because it was a big cup.

After I had drunk the blood I immediately started to feel, much better, stronger and the baby was moving, but calmly, I could feel it but it didn't hurt for the first time since I started to feel her move. Carlisle then led me down stairs to the living room again before talking to the family.

"I have checked Aimee and the baby's progress and I would say that she is about one week and two day pregnant, judging by her measurements. She will need to stay here for the duration of the pregnancy and for a while after that. I am hoping that I can deliver the baby before Aimee goes into labour and prevent Aimee from having to be turned as this is not the life she wants. Boys, will you please show her to the guest room on the second floor, and girls, can you please arrange some clothes for Aimee to wear?" He asked them.

Emmett and Jasper then walked up to me and asked me to follow them. They took me back up stairs and down a little hallway with six doors. Emmett led me about halfway down the hall to a room on the right hand side and opened the door for me.

"Ladies first." He said, a very slight southern accent peaking through his speech.

I walk into the room and am absolutely amazed. It is fairly big and on the wall to the right of me I can see a door. The walls of the room are an off white colour and on the wall directly opposite the door was a large window that overlooked the forest outside. The bed was a white wrought iron frame with simple swirling patterns on both the header and footer of the bed and was sitting in the centre of the wall with the large window, the bedding was a light blue and it instantly reminded me of the beach. Next to the bed there were two bedside tables, both with the same frame as the bed and with glass tops. On the wall to the left there was a beautiful set of white wooden drawers that looked very old, but neat and tidy. On top of the drawers were a mirror and a simple glass vase with lilies in it. They looked lovely but as I walked towards them, I started to sneeze. Damn allergies. I walk into the bathroom to find some tissues and I am completely amazed. There is a large counter in front of me with a mirror just as long, then at the end to my right are a toilet and a shower and at the opposite end of the bathroom is a very large bath. I would quite comfortable fit in that bath without being squashed as I usually am in baths, and I look forward to having one later.

Once I find some tissues and blow my nose I walk back into the bedroom and I notice that Jasper and Emmett are casually standing by the door, and the flowers are gone. I decided to have a conversation with the guys.

"So, are you guys into sports? I have missed watching the footy on weekends while I have been over here. I can't find anywhere that shows the AFL." I say.

"I think I like this girl!" Emmett said to Jasper in a mock whisper.


	9. In Forks for a While

**Chapter 9**

**April 2009**

**Back in Forks**

**This story is getting interesting, isn't it? I have taken a bit of time to get this right and this was going to be more but it ended up with a huge chapter that I am splitting into two and fixing up the second half. I hope you enjoy it, and please review, also I will except personal messages about anything and reply to them the best I can.**

**Nessie's point of view**

We were living back in Forks, at least for now. It had been two weeks since Mum, Dad, Jake and I came back to Forks after the bear attack and a young girl had turned up at the Hospital where Poppa was working, and she was pregnant with a half vampire child like me. The girls name was Aimee, a very pretty name and I liked the spelling much better than Amy, she was only eighteen and had been kidnapped by a vampire and was now pregnant with his child.

Aimee was a very beautiful girl, she was a bit taller than average at about five foot seven, had a light golden tan, very long light brown hair with blonde highlights, fine facial features and bright blue eyes. She was thin, but that could be because of the baby, and she was subtly curvy. And of course, she had her very strong, but adorable Australian accent and slang that she used in all her conversations and would have to explain it to us.

She also had quite a few tattoos, more than anyone that I knew, but then again the only people I knew with tattoos were the wolves with their pack tattoo and the imprinted ones had their imprints names, with the exception of Jake and Quil as they were waiting until Claire and I were older before they got our names tattooed on them. Aimee's tattoos were all pretty impressive and she told me that they all had a meaning. On the left side of her chest, just below where her bra sat she had a date in roman numerals and the words 'I loved you and I am sorry'. The date was the day she miscarried her first baby when she was fifteen. On her back, where her heart is, she had the Southern Cross constellation. She told me that this was the first tattoo she got and was almost a coming of age thing that many young Australians did, and then regretted later in life but to her it meant something, and she would always remember her home no matter where she was in the world.

On the inside of her right thigh was her biggest tattoo. It was a large dragon that covered an area the size of her hand and had two meanings. Firstly, it was a way to cover a previous tattoo that she regretted as the original was her first boyfriends name. She told me that it was his idea to get it and that he was very controlling; not good boyfriend material. The second meaning to the tattoo is that dragons are strong, and don't listen to any one, which is her new outlook on life. Plus she also liked Harry Potter and the dragon in those movies.

The original plan was that she would stay at the house in Canada and we would go back to help out, but then everything started to go wrong. Late that night, while Aimee was sleeping in the guest room, the vampire who kidnapped her, Mitchell, went to the house and claimed that Aimee was a compulsive liar and agreed to have the baby. Everyone immediately knew that he was lying because Jasper could feel he was nervous, and what girl would run away and lie about being raped by a vampire?

Emmett and Jasper had tried to catch and kill him, but were unsuccessful and he ran away, the decision was then made to come back to Forks, where the family would also have the support of the wolves if something went wrong, meaning if Mitchell tried to attack us. So that was when Mum and Dad ran back to the Canada house and left Jake and I here. While I was with the imprints the next morning, Jake and the pack were setting up a patrol route including Forks and our house, while also watching over us girls. At the same time, the rest of my family were driving back to Forks or running, leading Mitchell away as he was bad news.

When my family arrived at lunch time and explained the situation to me I was very surprised at how well Aimee was taking everything. And apparently I wasn't the only one. As soon as Seth saw her he pretty much wouldn't leave, but all the wolves, as they were in his head all the time could tell that he hadn't imprinted, apparently he had just developed a very strong, sudden crush on Aimee. It was actually quite cute because he was always here, like he usually was when we were here, and doing whatever Aimee wanted. She knew this and played it up, flirting right back at him, and we all thought it was hilarious.

Aimee and I started to get along very well and she was curious about me and my life because she wanted to know about what her baby's life would be like. One day, about three days after she arrived, Aimee made a very sad decision. She had decided that she would not be able to look after her baby as she did not have the capabilities to take it hunting and hide the fast ageing. Then out of this sad decision came a happy result.

"Nessie, would you be able to get Rosalie and Emmett for me, please?" Aimee asked me while we were watching television.

I ran upstairs to their bedroom and could see that they had the door open so I walked in. "Aimee wants to speak to the two of you." I told them and they followed me back down stairs.

When we got back to the lounge room, Aimee had turned the television off and sat up on the couch. She looked happy and calm, but a little sad. I decided to go into the front music room to give them as much privacy as I could given that I wasn't allowed to leave the house. From the front room I heard all of their conversation and it was so nice what Aimee was doing for them.

"Okay," Aimee began, "I have only known you two for a couple of weeks, but this has not been a normal few weeks for me. This morning it hit me that I would not be able to look after my baby and it needs a vampire family, and I want to ask the two of you to adopt my baby."

I was so happy to hear her say this, and to pick Rose and Emmett, they both wanted children but couldn't have them. When Rose answered I could hear that she was close to tears, or as close to tears as a vampire can be.

"Aimee, thank you so much. We would be honoured to look after your baby and adopt it. Thank you for giving us the opportunity to be parents." Rosalie said.

"Yes, thank you so much Aimee, we have both wanted to be parents but are unable to, so thank you. But if you still want to be a part of their life, you should and we would make sure that they grew up knowing who you were and that you loved them but were unable to provide for them." Emmett added. It wasn't often that Emmett showed his serious side, so I knew they were sincere about how much they would love this child.

"I chose you two because I know that the both of you have always wanted children. And I have also seen the both of you with Nessie over the past few weeks, you are both great with her and I can see that you have both had a pretty big part in her life. Thank you for wanting my baby, and the only thing I want is to be able to write to it, so they know who I am, but you two will be their parents, please." Aimee said.

That was one of the most touching moments I had ever heard, and I was lucky enough to have been surrounded with lots of love from the day I was born. I spent the rest of the afternoon sitting in the front room, playing all sorts of made up songs on the piano. Dad said that I was gifted when it came to music, I could make up anything on the spot and I would sound amazing. I liked to use music as a way to express my feelings and had done this since I was little.

After Rosalie, Emmett and Aimee kept talking for a little while they started to talk about names. Rose and Emmett wanted Aimee to name the baby and although Aimee wanted Rose and Em to be the parents, she also wanted to name her baby and was happy with their choice to let her do it.

They were all looking through baby name books and websites on their laptops, but Aimee was having trouble finding a name that she liked.

"Hey Nessie, have you got any ideas for a name?" Aimee called out to me.

"You should name the baby something that is a little unique, but not too much because it gets annoying explaining your unique name to people, and something meaningful. Did you have a grandparent or someone you wanted to name them after? Or what about a favourite place to go?" I replied while walking out to the lounge room to help with the naming of my new little cousin.

"Well, I am stuck with a name for a boy. But I want something old fashioned. And for a girl I can name her after my favourite place to visit and one of my grandmothers, she died just before I started school and I only have a few memories of her, but they are all good ones. I am thinking Judith Adelaide. What do you think?" Aimee said.

Judith Adelaide had a nice ring to it, and was old fashioned, and was special to Aimee, but was it a good name for a baby? The answer was no, probably not, but we didn't say anything, it was her choice what she named her baby. And we could always make a nickname for the baby like I had one, and Mum, and Jacob.

Later that night, as I was getting ready to go to bed, Jake and Seth came inside. I was expecting Jake to be over soon to say good night, but Seth had been over earlier so I hadn't expected him so soon. I was in the lounge room, reading before bed when they walked in. Jake looked happy and like he had been laughing, but Seth looked scared out of his mind but a bit happy.

"Hey, how was everyone's day?" Jake asked cheerfully.

Everyone quickly answered, and then Aimee mentioned that they were thinking about names, but that she was stuck for a boy's name.

"Well, I don't think you are going to need a boy's name, Aimee." Seth said. "I think you are having a girl."

"How could you possibly know?" Rose asked him.

"Because I think I have imprinted on the baby, like with Jake and Nessie." Seth replied, still looking stunned.

"That is certainly an interesting theory." Dad said, and with that every one became involved in quite a complex conversation that I paid little attention to.

I went and sat with Aimee and gave her a bit more information on imprinting; from the point of view of the imprintee. The conversation the adults were having was very technical, so Aimee didn't understand quite a bit of it, so we had our own. At first she was concerned about her unborn daughter having a strange relationship with a wolf, but after I told her about all the great things we got to do and the protection we had, she accepted it and kind of liked it.

Aimee and I both fell asleep on the couch while we were waiting for the imprinting conversation to finish and had been carried up to our beds at some point in the night. I was staying in Mum and Dad's room and Aimee was staying in the room that used to be Nanna's study, but had been converted into a guest room when we got here.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes and blueberries. This had been a popular meal lately as Aimee was constantly craving blueberries and cheese and frozen coke. She was kind of strange, but Dad told me that it was normal for pregnant women to crave different and strange foods. He told me that Mum craved eggs, and I thought that this explained my love of all things eggy. Maybe my new cousin would like blueberries, cheese and frozen coke, hopefully not all together.

When I went downstairs to get breakfast I saw that Aimee, Poppa, Seth, Rosalie and Emmett were in a bit of a meeting. I tried not to listen, and instead ate my breakfast in the kitchen at the breakfast bar. I had pancakes with blueberries, just because they were already made, and I was being forced into liking blueberries.

Although I was trying not to listen to the meeting in the lounge room, I did have supernatural hearing and could still hear bits and pieces. They were discussing the birth. This morning Poppa had measured Aimee, to check roughly how far along in the pregnancy she was, and figured she was about thirty weeks. Poppa needed to know when it would be safe for the baby to be delivered but not allow Aimee to go into labour as it would most likely kill her. They also came to the agreement that if something drastic happened, Poppa was going to turn her, but only if it was her only chance of some sort of life. But Aimee really didn't want to be a vampire if necessary.

By the time I had finished my breakfast it had been decided that, and not that I was listening, Poppa would monitor Aimee every two hours until the baby was ready at about thirty eight weeks and they would then perform the caesarean. It was going to be bloody, and brutal, and everyone agreed that I should not be in the house when it happened. This was when everyone else in the house joined in on the conversation.

Mum offered to take me hunting for the day while they did it, but she was going to be helping Aimee cope with it all. Dad was needed to help with the surgery as he has experience and a medical degree. Rosalie and Emmett were going to be here for obvious reasons, the same as Seth. So that they could meet their daughter and so Seth could imprint fully. Nanna was also here to help out once the baby was born by cleaning it, weighing it and feeding it, which Alice was helping with. That then left me with to be looked after by Jasper.

The next few days were going to be hectic.


	10. Hunted

**I have now re written this chapter, if you have already read this before 4/12/12 (or 12/4/12 for my American readers) read it again! Thank you and enjoy.**

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, I have been busy with school, I just started year twelve, my last year of high school, and it is a bit stressful, and to make it more difficult I am quite a bit younger than everyone else in my year, so I have been doing all sorts of driving lessons and stuff to get my provisional licence while I should be studying as I am only now eligible. I completely changed this chapter because I grew to hate the previous version, so please take your time to read this one.**

**Chapter 10**

**20****th**** April 2009**

**Eventful Days**

Judith Adelaide, or Addie as Seth had dubbed her, is a week old now and she looks a little older than a regular newborn baby, but she is still tiny. After she was born we found out that she was slightly early, and everyone's calculations were wrong, but she was still healthy. She weighed five pounds and six ounces, a little on the small side but in the last week she has put on a fair amount of weight and now weighs eight pounds four.

Aimee, Addie and I were currently sitting in the basement of the Forks house, sealed in with a couple of wolves guarding the house. Why were we hiding in the basement? Because Mitchell had come back. Last night, just before dinner he ran straight up to the house and demanded that Aimee and the baby be returned to him as they were 'his property'.

Even though everyone in my family was old and very old fashioned when it came to some things, they did not think that a woman and child were ever anyone's property. When we refused to hand over Aimee and Addie, he became violent. It was a quick fight and Mitchell obviously knew that he would not win, so he ran away. Then, as if he didn't get the message, he came back twice in the night, at eleven and three. He tried to sneak into an upstairs window and grab the girls, but the first time he found Emmett and Rose's bedroom and the second time he didn't even make it across our lawn. This guy truly was the world's dumbest vampire.

As a precaution I was in the basement with Addie and Aimee so that when Dumbo came back we were out of the way and they could finish him off without worrying about having to protect us. While we were down here my family and all of the wolves except Seth and Paul were patrolling the area, on the lookout for Mitchell. They were hunting him down because he was obviously a danger to humans, more than most vampires, and my family was all about conserving human life.

Aimee was currently asleep while I looked after Addie. I was getting very good at looking after her and I knew how the changer her diapers, prepare her bottles and make her comfortable. I was also starting the see Addie more like a little sister than a cousin as she would be if we stuck with our family structure of Rose and Em being my Aunt and Uncle.

After several hours in the basement, Mom came to get us, at about one o'clock. They had once again found no sign of Mitchell and had decided it was safe for us to be in the main house. I was so happy that we could come out of the basement because I was starting to get very thirsty. I had not been able to hunt properly for some time now because of Mitchell and Mum said it was safe enough for me to go with her and Dad.

I immediately ran to my room in this house to find some clothes to wear hunting and settled on a pair of black leggings and a big, blue, baggy sweater that I stole from Mum and a pair of tennis shoes. I noticed that my tennis shoes were starting to get a little small, even though they were fitting perfect only two weeks ago. I guess I am growing again and will have a growth spurt pretty soon.

Once I was ready I ran down to the back door to meet Mum, Dad and Jake to go hunting. We ran a few miles to the south, an area that had been extensively searched earlier for all signs of Mitchell and was apparently empty. Mum was running to my right, Dad to my left and Jake behind me for protection because everyone thought I was not yet strong enough to defend myself and I kind of agreed with them.

We had just caught the scent of a couple of mountain lions and where about to go for them when Dad suddenly growled and pushed me behind him.

"Dad, what's going on?" I nervously asked in a quiet voice, conscious of the danger nearby.

"He's coming. Bella, Jacob, protect Ness, he intends to take her!" Dad hissed at Mum and Jake.

Mum and Jake turned away from me so that I was in the centre of their rough circle with everyone facing outwards to look for the danger. We stood like this for about ten seconds before I could hear the approaching footsteps and then another five seconds before Mitchell came into view.

"Hello, hello, hello. Isn't this a lovely sight? A father, mother and child, oh and a pet of course."

Mitchell seemed eerily calm and collected for someone so outnumbered. He did not look imposing as many vampires do. He was only about five foot nine, and very thin and frail looking. He also looked very young maybe sixteen at the most with the appearance of being very sick. His stringy blond hair hung limply around his face and his extremely pale skin highlighted his bony features.

"You see, this is all I ever wanted. A nice loving family, but when I was human I got sick and my parents abandoned me. And then I was turned and told I was an outcast, alone for eternity and my creator abandoned me as well because I could not control my gift. And then I found out that I have a chance to make my own family and I took it; only to have it stolen from me once again." Mitchell ranted.

I admit that this is a sad story, being abandoned again and again, but kidnapping an innocent woman and raping her just so you can have a 'family' is not the right way to go about all of this.

I tried to ask Dad what was going on, but found that I was unable to move other than breathing. I also noticed that Jake was not moving and Mum and Dad only appeared to be twitching slightly.

"Ah, you can't move can you?" Mitchell asked. "Well, it's my little gift, if I don't want you to move, you won't. And you can't stop it with any mental shields Bella because it is a totally physical power." Mitchell chuckled and started circling us.

"Now, I'm getting tired of talking so I will get to the point. You took my daughter, so I'm going to take yours. I will give you until five o'clock tonight to bring my daughter to me and I will return yours without harm. But, if you are even one minute late, you will never see your daughter again." Mitchell laughed menacingly, and then everything when black.

...

It was a few hours later when I woke up but I'm not sure of the time. The sun is not far from setting, so I would say that five o'clock was not far off. I was extremely uncomfortable due to the position I was in; my wrists and ankles were tied together and I was hanging near the top of a tall tree by my wrists.

"Oh good, your awake." Mitchell was standing on a branch just below me, his face about level with mine. "I wasn't sure when you were going to wake up. Just as I threatened your parents I sent a rather strong wave of power towards you all and I knocked you out. It was strong enough that your parents wouldn't be able to move for about an hour." Mitchell told me as if it were a secret; leaning in close to my face and whispering.

"What do you want with me?" I asked him, close to tears.

"Not much really, I am just using you to get your family to cooperate. I am quite sorry really for having to do this. But, if your family don't come and they don't bring what belongs to me, well, you won't ever see them again. You will be my family." Mitchell told me, but he was sounding strange, as if he was constantly at war with himself.

"Why are you doing this to us?" I pleaded, trying to distract him, but probably failing as I was sobbing.

And then he started his super villain monologue. He told me about his life; born after World War One, a poor childhood with his parents, and then being thrown in an asylum because he was delusional and dangerous, and then he told me about being turned into a vampire. No one in my family had ever gone into details about that with me, and now I knew why. I couldn't breathe properly, the horrible things that he was saying to me and the hopelessness I felt about being tied here was getting to me. I wanted my Mum and Dad, and the rest of my family. I forced myself to be calm to keep him distracted and buy time for my family to get here.

"So what exactly is your power?" I quietly asked him.

"I have a form of telekinesis. I can stop anything I want from moving, but I can't use my mind to move something. I can even stop someone from moving for a long time without thinking about it. How cool is that?!" He seemed very excited about his talent and started talking like a little kid. "I can even make humans black out by cutting off their air supply, that's what I did to you, and to that human bitch your family is intent on protecting!" He became increasingly louder as he continued.

I got scared again as he said this. I wanted my parents, and I wanted Jake. I started to sob and hyperventilate. Where was my family? I needed them!

"There are some limitations to my powers though," Mitchell continued in a calmer voice than before, "I need everyone I want to freeze to be in a small area. About ten foot by ten foot." He seemed very interested in telling me all about his power and he continued to tell me about how he used it to kill humans, and then how he used it to catch Aimee.

I became increasingly distressed and started to try and pull the rope binding but wrists together off. I had nearly pulled free when Mitchell figured out what was happening and slapped me. Unfortunately for Mitchell, that was the exact time that my rescuers turned up.

Jake, Dad and Mom were the first people to come into view, followed closely by Jasper, Alice, Paul, Embry, Quil, and Jared. The wolves quickly formed a large circle around the tree we were in to stop Mitchell if he tried to make a break for it. Dad and Jasper quickly climbed and jumped their way up to where I was being held.

"Give me one good reason not to kill you." Dad snarled at Mitchell, and then a second later, "Too slow!" And Dad launched himself at Mitchell, knocking him out of the tree.

As they hit the ground Mitchell froze Dad and Mum jumped into the fight. She tore off one of his arms before he froze her too, then Jake did the same. This process kept repeating itself, and when Mitchell became distracted, his power became sketchy and everyone started to unfreeze.

I didn't pay too much attention to the attack because I was having a full on panic attack, and Uncle Jasper was trying to comfort me. He had untied me and pulled me into his arms and was using his powers to calm me down. It worked a little but I was still sobbing into his shirt. I could hear the growls, grunts and screams from the fight, and after one particularly loud scream, it stopped.

Jasper then jumped out of the tree with me and carried me to Mum and Dad. As I stood between them I saw Alice set fire to Mitchell's wriggling remains and the wolves toss in bits they found in the woods. I turned my head into Dad's chest and sobbed, just wanting to go home.

...

At home that night I struggled to sleep. I had always felt safe while I was with my family, but I had been snatched out from their hands. It wasn't that I didn't trust my family to keep me safe, I was just scared to be alone after what had happened. I ended up on Jasper's lap in the lounge room, with him stroking my hair and sending calm feelings. I could tell that Mum, Dad, and Jake were annoyed with themselves for not knowing how to calm me down. I fell asleep quickly while sitting on Jasper.

...

I woke in a cold sweat in the middle of the night. I was alone, I couldn't breathe. Where was everyone? Had I really been rescued or was I now permanently separated from my family? I couldn't breathe, when Mitchell took me I couldn't breathe, he must be nearby. I started gasping for air, but not taking it in properly, I tried to look around me to see where I was, but I was distracted by my lack of oxygen.

The doors to the room burst open, and the lights flashed on. That's when I realised where I was; in my room in the Forks house. Mum knelt down in front of me and took my hands in hers, Dad sat on my left hand side, and Jake on my right.

"Nessie, you need to calm down, it's okay, he won't hurt you ever again." Mum told me in a comforting voice.

Over the next ten or so minutes my parents and Jake were able to calm me down enough that I was breathing normally and ready to go back to sleep, but I didn't want to be alone. I asked Jake if he would stay with me, and luckily he can never say no to me.


	11. New Plans

**Please read my note at the end of this chapter.**

**Chapter 11**

**20****th**** May 2009**

We were still in Forks, we hadn't left after Addie was born but we were unsure as to whether or not we were going to leave again. Everyone was planning to have a big celebration with the wolves to celebrate Addie being born, Seth imprinting, and a going away party for Aimee. She had been staying with us for the past month as she had some mild complications from her pregnancy and c-section, but they were all fixed now, except of course the rather large scar that was left across the bottom of her belly.

The party was going to be on the cliff in La Push and I really wanted to go cliff diving again, as did all the wolves and my family. We were allowed on La Push without special permission now, we had completely reworked the treaty because of Addie and I; it was just too hard with all the imprinting. I was also excited to see Emily and Rachel, as they were both starting to obviously show, and I was excited for them to be starting their families. And of course there was Claire, she was a lot younger than me now but that didn't mean I didn't like spending time with her. I was nice just to play around like a little kid.

Everyone except Emmett, Rosalie, Aimee and, of course, Addie, had decided to run to the beach while they took the car and I was using this as a chance to see how fast I had gotten. I was starting to grow quite fast again, and Mum was sure I was about to have a big growth spurt and Poppa agreed with her. I was having a race with Nanna and Alice and I was holding my own, I wasn't beating them but give it a couple of months and a few inches of growth and I could probably beat them. That was exciting; my vampire nature was starting to show more, I was stronger, faster and tougher than ever.

We arrived at the beach at about the same time as the others did in the car, we had given them a head start, and I could see the party was already underway. The boys had gathered a pile of driftwood to have a fire and the girls had each made some food. There were hotdogs, and burgers, and plenty of salads as well as a pile of wire coat hangers to cook the food on. The pack were all standing around by the edge of the cliff, obviously wanting to start jumping while the imprints and other people in the know where sitting on the large logs set around the wood pile.

Within half an hour of arriving the party was in full swing and we were about to do our first cliff jumps. The air was cool, but the cold never affected me, and I was too excited about jumping to even care about the temperature of the water. Only the humans and my grandparents didn't want to have a dive, which was understandable, so we left all of our clothes with them (we had worn our bathers underneath).

Everyone then ran towards the cliff and we all jumped in, a few at a time and then swam out of the way so we didn't get landed on. It was a magical experience to free fall the hundred or so feet. It wasn't quite as fast as sprinting, but it was different, uncontrolled, and you just had to hope you landed well and it didn't hurt. Of course all of the vampires landed very gracefully, and the wolves in a kind of graceful tangle of limbs. Rosalie, Alice and Mum landed the best in a beautiful swan dive that they did in perfect synchronisation, thy really were like sisters and it was hard to believe that there was a time when Mum and Rose didn't get on.

We all stayed in the water for about an hour, often making the climb back up to the top and diving again, and sometimes just swimming around or floating. After the first few times that I complained to Dad about climbing back up the cliff he and Em came up with a pretty good way to get back up there; Dad would be at the top and Em would throw me to Dad. That was just as fun as the diving. We eventually made our way back up to the top to have some food. I loved coming to these parties that the pack sometimes had, like the one on my first birthday, and I loved picking up the wire hanger and cooking your own dinner on one of them. Aimee was really enjoying this, she said it reminded her of the bonfires they used to have on the farm when she was a kid. She seemed a little sad about not having the same relationship with her family as she used to, and that made me hope that nothing would ever get in between me and my parents. I would make sure nothing would happen to drive us apart.

I could also tell that Aimee was absolutely devastated that she would not be with her daughter all the time, and she would miss out on so much of her life. Addie had yet to talk or walk, and she was aging at a steady pace rather than the extremely rapid rate I grew for a while. She was growing at the rate of a year every three months, the same as what I grew now and we thought this was because instinctively my body knew I needed to age and by growing so rapidly I was ensuring my survival when the Volturi came. Addie however doesn't need to age so rapidly and she is aging steadily, where I had a massive growth period and then stopped for a few months before starting at my current rate.

The party was amazing and lasted well into the night. It was great to see everyone and not have to worry about what was going to come and disrupt our way of life next. Probably the best part of the night was when Aimee brought out a dish she had made; even though she had been telling us for the last month that she could not cook. She called this dish fairy bread, and it was simply slices of white bread with butter and coloured sprinkles all over the top. We all loved it so much; especially the boys and I decided I would need to make it for any other party I ever went to.

….

The final week of Aimee staying with us all happened very quickly. We made plans with her to come back for a month next year for Addie's first birthday, and we set up all sorts of different ways to stay in touch so she could see Addie grow up. It was going to be very different from now on and we were going to try and give Addie a semi-normal childhood.

We also needed to choose where we were going to live now. Poppa had to quit his job to be able to come back to Forks, and because he did it so suddenly it would be difficult to live back in Whistler but my aging hadn't quite slowed down enough for the family to move somewhere and start the High School process again because I wanted to go with them the next time and you couldn't start school looking like you where eleven and in a matter of months look like you where fifteen or sixteen. After hours of heated discussion about where we should go and even more time researching different places to live, and a few visions from Alice we finally decided to move to Kalispell, Montana. Kalispell averaged just over one hundred days a year with clear weather, and almost all of those days were from June to August, so really this was a perfect place for us to live. After an hour of researching on all different real estate agents websites we found a nice bit of land to build a house on and this then decided what school we went to. The land was just off of Lower Valley Road, along the Flathead River and was about ten acres, so we had plenty of room for whatever we wanted, and completely secluded and blocked off from view by forest. The nearest school to us would then be Stillwater Christen School, just north of where the house would be. Stillwater Christian School had three hundred and four students ranging from pre-k to High School Seniors.

After all the plans were set, and Nanna had rung the real estate agent to arrange a meeting about the block of land, Mum raised a possible issue with the way we lived.

"This is all good that we have this planned out, but you do know that you really don't fit in at all, right?" She asked.

"What do you mean Bella?" Poppa asked.

"Well, when I first moved to Forks, I knew you were all different, you looked the same, with the eye colour and pale skin, but you hair was all different and your features were all slightly different. So I think we need to plan this a bit better, and it was also a bit strange to have so many teenagers who were all adopted, around the same age, and yet not related at all." Mum explained.

"How would you suggest fixing this?" Poppa asked.

"Well, we could separate ourselves into a few families of two or three children, and then maybe use wigs or contact lenses to make some of the differences less obvious." Mum replied.

Some people weren't too happy at having to change how they looked, mostly Rose, and then we had to decide how to split us into 'families' but also take into account the couples and who looks like who. After far too long discussing it, and thinking of all the other stories they had used in the past, we finally had a solution, and it looked pretty good.

As Dad and I looked very much alike, and the resemblance was only getting stronger as I grew, we were going to be biological siblings, and as Nanna has similar features, she was going to be our older sister who became our guardian after our parents became ill and died. Poppa, Rose and Jasper were all going to be related as well, with Rose and Jasper being twins, and poppa being their uncle who had been raising them for the last eight years, and he and Nanna had met at a support group at that time and had been together ever since. They had then decided to adopt Mum, Emmett and Alice who were also related after three years of marriage, and then two years ago they had adopted Jacob and Seth, who were again brothers. We were then going to say that their reasoning for adopting so many children is they wanted a large family, and they didn't want to have families split up. As long as people didn't pay too much attention to how old Nanna and Poppa were, or rather how young they are, it would be a better explanation then just adopting a lot of kids.

In addition to this the 'Masons' which was my 'family' were all going to wear green contact lenses to go with our reddish brown hair, the 'Cullens' with blonde hair were going to wear blue contacts, the 'Swans' which was Mum's 'family' were wearing brown and the 'Blacks' were going without contacts. This would hopefully help with the story and with people only seeing the superficial details they hopefully wouldn't ask too many questions. And like we did with me when we were in Canada and Forks, Addie was going to hide and try not to be seen in town too often, so people wouldn't see the speed of her aging. And if Aimee came she could be a cousin, but we probably wouldn't need to explain her to many people.

Once this was sorted we decided on when we were going to move, and decided on waiting for a while. I was turning three in a few months, which would make me appear about twelve, so we would have to wait until the following year before I could start school. Because of this we decided to build the house gradually, and move in the summer before I turned four and then start school and work like a normal family. This would be both easy and hard, because we would have to go and build the house, bit by bit, and leave bits of half finished-house there and we would also need to stay hidden here in Forks because too many people would remember us. But in the end it would mean we have a more normal life for a few years.

After our series of family meeting to organise where we were going to live we let Aimee spend her last week living with us by bonding with Addie and enjoying being a mother. It was going to be devastating when she left, for both her and her daughter, but in the end it was the best thing to do. I had overheard Nanna saying to Rose that it would almost be kinder on the both of them if they had never had the opportunity to see each other, but that in itself created all sorts of problems. By the two of them having this short month together, and then keeping in touch it was the lesser of two evils.

…..

Today Aimee was leaving. It was sad to see her go, but it was necessary. We all needed to continue on with our lives. Seth, Rose, Em, and Addie were driving her to the airport to fly to Seattle, then to Paris, and then home to Australia via Singapore. It was necessary for her to go to Paris because she could show that she did actually go to Europe, even if it was only for a few hours, and this would help to explain her two month long disappearance. We all wanted to see her off, and originally we were going to, but then we experienced our own little emergency. A new wolf.

Yeah, no wolves for years, and none for the whole two months we have been her, and then, BAM! Out of the blue a wolf. And guess what? It was another female wolf. It was Embry's little sister Anna, she had been trying to find Embry, he was at Seth's, and she walked into the house, and Mum, Dad and I were there, and she got angry when we couldn't tell her where Embry was. Then she started shaking because she was about to phase, so we took her out the back, into the woods, and she phased. The whole pack was then needed to help her calm down and teach her all the pack stuff. That took a lot longer than anyone thought it would and as a result none of us could go and see Aimee off.

…

I has now been nearly four months since Aimee left, and I was going to be turning three in a few days. Addie was physically a bit older than one, but she was mentally older. I liked to say that she had a mental growth spurt. She could talk in whole sentences now, like a three or four year old, but she was still getting the hang of walking. It was quite strange, because she was talking to us about how she knew how to walk, her body was just not able to do it yet. Aimee and Addie called each other at least once a week on Skype, and I would quite often talk to her as well, it was nice to see her and find out what she had been doing. She missed us all, especially Addie, and she had moved into her own flat, nearby to where she was going to go to university, and she had almost completely stopped seeing her family, she still spoke to her brothers, but that was it.

We had started planning the new house; well really new houses as we had decided it would be better to have a central house and a couple of little cottage type rooms elsewhere on the property. The central house was going to have a bedroom for every couple, plus one each for me, Jake, Addie, and Seth, and then the kitchen, living rooms and bathrooms, and then every family or couple was going to have a cottage with bedrooms, a bathroom and a sitting room. With this we could then at least pretend that we had some privacy from the rest of the family, even if we would probably spend all of our time in the main house.

But, for the next few months while it was all being built all we could do was waste some time in Forks, plan the designs for our new bedrooms and plan a family holiday. We were looking to go to Isle Esme again and take Aimee with us, probably in mid-January so that she would be on summer break. This way, even if Aimee wasn't able to raise her daughter she could still do things with her, like family holidays and teach her how to swim.

So, we had a year to kill, and then life would be a bit more interesting. We would start a new life in a new town, with a new story, and new identities. But first we had a year in hiding, at least we were in Forks for now, near our family and friends.

**A.N. Hey everyone! I'm sorry that this chapter has taken so long to write, I have had an extremely busy semester at school. I'm in year twelve (senior year) and this year decides what I do with my life, and it has been very stressful. This semester I had a breakdown, didn't sleep, didn't eat and kind of just gave up on life- I don't cope with stress very well, and I have also developed anxiety and have had a few panic attacks, so I just need to focus on remaining calm. I have twelve weeks of school left, so I know I won't post again in that time.**

**This is the last chapter for this instalment, I will pick up about where I left off, and finish up the story in the next one, so add me to your favourites or just keep an eye out for it. I hope you have enjoyed this story so far, I know I have enjoyed telling it to you.**

**Daisy**

**xx **


End file.
